Angel Without Wings
by GoEun08
Summary: sixteen years after termination, Michael and Rebecca still lives in the new mexico desert. this time, we'll follow the story of their sixteen year old daughter abigail. a sequel to my The Lost Angel story. bad summary
1. The Diary and The Mysterious Guy

I DO NOT OWN LEGION THOUGH SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE : D

_**December 13**_

_** One of the things I hate about St. Mary's Academy is the fact that we have to wear a school uniform. Since it's a Catholic boarding school, the nuns think that it's appropriate for us to wear a uniform. Every stinking day we have to wear this white long sleeves blouse with matching navy blue blazer with the official emblem of the school, a blue ribbon, a navy blue checkered skirt and knee length socks. Same goes for the boys except that they wear ties rather than bowties and navy blue khaki pants rather than skirts. **_

_** Hello? Earth to the nuns, don't they know that this is California they are based on. This isn't like their homeland France where it's always cold. And if they're used to wearing long sleeves, well, we're not. It's freaking hot here actually. Another thing I hate about this school is that it is freakishly old. I mean, from the gate itself, it's so old and rusty, the grasses are so tall, the building has vines on its walls already, and it's just beside the woods. The woods, what if some criminal or psycho is lurking there? In short, this school will pass to be haunted.**_

_** This is my fifth year here in St. Mary's and as I've told you, diary, the nuns here just totally hate me. They think of me as a rebel just because of my hairstyle. What's wrong with having an Asian mullet? I think it's very stylish. And to think that they're nuns. They're pretty judgmental. Don't get me wrong diary, I'm a devoted Catholic just like my parents, but these nuns really hate me. They like to compare me to my parents especially. They say that my parents are like saints, they're so nice and gentle unlike me. What's that supposed to mean?**_

_** To add to my hate list, I hate the rules and regulations of this school. 1) I have to share a stinking small room with someone (Well, that's kind of okay since she's my best friend) 2) lights out is by 8 pm and 3) there's no TV or computer access! We can't even bring our own laptops or cellphones. So, it's not so fun to stay in a boarding school. It's not like the Madeline life I was imagining. But then again, there's always something I'm looking forward to-vacation. Like tomorrow, it's going to be the start of our Christmas break! Woohoo! **_

_**I'd get to see my family again!**_

_**My family lives nowhere near Los Angeles; we live on the New Mexico desert. I know it's a strange place to live at especially that there's no one else living there except for some wild coyotes. I feel like being Courage the Cowardly Dog. I once asked my parents why they don't want to leave the place. Aside from not wanting to leave the Angel's Diner, which belongs to my grandfather, my parents said it is the place where they met. Hmm, were they hitchhikers? Well diary, that's it for now. I'll make sure that my newest entries would be much better after today. **_

_**Until then,**_

_**Abbey Combs**_

"Abbey, are you here?" someone called from behind the door.

I lazily stretched my arm to reach the bottom drawer of my night table and placed my diary inside. I lied down comfortably and saw the door open. My roommate, Jamie Curtis, walked in wearing the same uniform I'm wearing now.

"What's up, Jamie?" I asked with a smile.

"It's almost lunch time so we better go down now" she said, tossing her long blonde hair behind. "You know how Sr. Ana hates it when we're late"

Oh yeah, Sr. Ana is this chubby strict sister who is always in a bad mood. She's also one of the nuns who hate me so much. No idea why though, they just really hate me. They always say that I don't resemble my parents in any way. I got up from my bed, put on my shoes, and followed Jamie down to the mess hall. The other girls and boys walked the hallway quietly as the three sisters watch us go to our respective places. As I take a sit beside Jamie, I noticed the boys' table across ours and one of them was looking at me. In my five years of stay in St. Mary's Academy, I've memorized everyone's faces. But this guy, I've never seen him before. After saying our grace, everyone reached out for the food. Jamie is already eating when I secretly elbowed her.

"Hey, who's that guy?" I whispered.

"What? Who?" she asked back then saw the guy I was referring to. "Oh, him? He's the new guy who just enrolled this morning. His name is Caleb Sanders and he's eighteen"

I snorted, "He just enrolled today? Doesn't he know that Christmas break is tomorrow?"

"From what I know, he doesn't have any parents and some kind of orphanage brought him here"

Okay, that's kind of sad.

I took a spoon full of mashed potato and sneered at Jamie, "How do you know all of that? I mean, about the new guy"

"Well, I saw Mother Superior awhile ago talking to him and I kind of overheard"

"Tsk, I didn't know you eavesdrop on people" I teased.

Jamie giggled and elbowed me, "Shut up"

Then all of a sudden, both Jamie and I got startled when a long stick whipped on the table with a loud _thwack_. We realized that it was Sr. Ana.

"No discussing when eating!" she reminded and left.

For a minute there, I thought my heart would stop beating. To get away from some more trouble, I just ate without speaking at all. But then, I had this strange feeling as if someone is watching me. I looked at the boys' table again and caught the new guy looking. Is he some kind of psycho? I really hate being stared at. But, he's quite good looking though. He's got these nice blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and his face is just angelic. It's been awhile since I saw a handsome face.

Lunch is done and Jamie was called by Mother Superior while I headed back to our room. Gah! I think I ate too quickly. My tummy hurts a lot. I should learn how to chew slowly, seriously. I went inside our room and lied on the window sofa ledge. One more day and I'll be back home to my mom and dad. I'm just so excited thinking about it. Looking outside the sunny afternoon, I noticed a small figure walking towards the woods. I squinted to get a better view and realized that it was Caleb. Where the hell is he going? Is he going to the woods? But that's restricted to everyone. Even the nuns can't go there because it's not school property anymore.

The door opened and I only paid three seconds of attention to Jamie then back to the window.

"Oh hey, Jamie" I said, watching Caleb walk suspiciously.

"I have to tell you something, Abbey" Jamie said, her voice fading in my head.

He keeps on looking around as if someone was watching him. Well duh, he's not supposed to be going there. Ooh, he's almost inside the woods!

"Abbey, are you listening to me?"

Huh? Oh, I totally forgot that Jamie is with me. I looked at her with a forced grin and headed towards the door.

"Of course I was listening and yeah, do whatever you want. Bye!" then I ran downstairs.

I ran towards the woods and tried to look for him. A few meters away, I finally saw him. He walked and walked until we're already deep inside of the woods. Where is he going?

The blade of long grasses made my legs itchy and I can feel the moistness of the ground as it squishes under my black Mary Jane shoes. And these insects starts biting on me.

_Thwak._

I quickly hid behind a tree when I accidentally stepped on a twig that made him look around. I stood still, covering my mouth, hearing my heart thumping like crazy. Darn it, I'd get myself in trouble for this. A few minutes later, I looked back.

What? He's gone! But that's impossible, I mean, I should've heard him if he left.

"Looking for someone?"

I screamed so much that I lost my balance and fell on the muddy ground, covering myself with dirt. Eww, this is just disgusting and I it's also on my hair! I looked in front of me where a guy-Caleb-is standing. My heart is beating like crazy again and I don't know how to react. Caleb smiled at me and stretched out a hand to help me. Instead of taking his hand, I slapped it away angrily and got up by myself.

"Where the hell did you come from, you jerk?" I boomed angrily, wiping the mud off of me.

Caleb looked innocent as he answered me with his smooth voice and raised his hands in surrender, "Whoa, take it easy. I was just hiding behind the tress"

"And who could you be hiding from?"

He smirked, "Uhm, the nuns? If I'm not mistaken, students aren't allowed here in the woods"

Seriously, he knows that?

I prevented my eyes from rolling, but I'm just pissed that I'm covered in mud that I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"If you knew that, why still bother coming here, jackass?"

Caleb looked confused, but answered. "I was just…curious. How about you, why are you here following me?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I'm not following you!"

I walked out of the woods to go back to the dormitory to take a bath when Caleb ran after me and grabbed me by the arm.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Abigail"

Wait, did he just call me by my name? Did I even introduce myself to him already? How did you know my name?" I asked, pushing his hand away again from my arm.

He smirked, "I heard someone calling your name awhile ago"

"We better go back. I don't want the nuns to scold me for doing something that isn't my fault" I said in a snobby way.

When I reached inside the dorm, I looked around if the nuns are anywhere near. I ran up the stairs and towards our room. When I opened the door, I saw Jamie all dressed up with her things, ready to go.

She saw me and looked bewildered with my muddy style, "Where have you been?"

"Uh, I was studying nature" I said with a grin.

Nature? That was a stupid thing to say.

"Anyways, where are you going?" I asked.

"My parents are already downstairs. We're leaving for Italy tonight"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, I told you earlier, remember?"

"Oh, I see" I guess that was the time I was stalking that stupid Caleb from the window.

Jamie walked towards me and she doesn't know if she wants to give me a kiss or a hug. I am so dirty after all. I decided to just shake hands with her.

"I'll miss you Abbey, I'll write to you as soon as I get there" she said.

I smiled, she was my only friend here in the Academy. "I'll be looking forward to it"

"Well, goodbye then"

"Bye"

As soon as she left, I went straight to the bathroom to soak up in the tub. I filled the tub with hot water and filled it with blueberry scented bubble bath. I took off my clothes and went in the tub. Ahh, the hot water is so great during a cold weather. I scrubbed off the mud from my body and hair. Ugh! That Caleb is just pretty annoying! I'm pretty sure that he's hiding something. Maybe he's some kind of criminal and he's meeting up with someone in the woods!

Okay, Abbey, calm down. You're just stressed out with this hell of a place. By tomorrow morning, you'll be out. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I can hear random things coming from outside; voices from the hallway, students saying goodbye to Jamie, cars passing by the campus, and gates opening. But, there is one distinct sound that is so familiar; a woman's voice singing a lullaby in some kind of Latin language. I don't know if I'm hallucinating, but I've been hearing this lullaby ever since I can't remember. All I know is that I grew up hearing this. It's as if the one singing it is just beside me. But every time I ask my mom about the lullaby, she tells me that she's never heard it before.

After thirty minutes, I got up from the tub and wrapped my body and hair with a white cottony towel. I left the bathroom and looked at the room which looked bigger and quieter. I picked out a white shirt and blue board shorts from my suitcase and changed. Ever since I started boarding school, I've always wanted to have a room for my own. But now that Jamie left, it just feels lonely. I sat in front of my vanity table and dried my blueberry scented hair with the towel wrapping it. In some random way, I remembered that Caleb Sanders guy again. He is just so…weird. I mean, he knew that the woods are off limits to students. And he's just curious? It seems to me that he knew where he's heading. I really think that he's some kind of criminal. Just in the middle of my conversation with myself, a knock on the door aroused.

"Just a sec!" I shouted.

I hang my damp towel on my chair and walked towards my door with my bare feet. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Caleb standing there.

"I just wanted to apologize about earlier" he said with his smooth voice and grin.

Just because he's good looking doesn't mean I can forgive him that easily.

"Don't ever mention to anyone that I've been in that place. I'm in so much trouble as I am now" I said, looking annoyed.

"Right, anyways. I haven't introduced myself yet formally. Hi, I'm Caleb Sanders" he said, smiling, and stretching out his right hand.

I smirked and shook it, "Abigail Combs. Feel free to call me Abbey"

"Ms. Lin, go back to your room now. We're not giving siestas for you to fool around"

Oh shoot! I can hear Sr. Maria having her rounds already!

"Quick, get in!" I said hoarsely and pulled Caleb in and locked the door.

The guys aren't allowed to go to our floor and they'll be doing kitchen duties if caught.

I let out a relieved sight and looked at Caleb, who is just standing in the middle of the room.

"You better thank me for saving your ass" I said and sat down on my bed.

Caleb smirked, following my every step with his gaze. "For a girl studying in a Catholic school, you have a diverse language"

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure you're just like me. Every teenager goes through this stage"

"What stage?"

"Uh, growing up"

"Not every teenager grows up with such an attitude"

"Seriously, you're a strange guy" I said and took out my diary to write on it again, "I'm not a bad kid. I just want to express myself in my own little way. I'm pretty sure you've at least curse once in awhile"

"Not really"

"Seriously?"

"Is that bad?"

"Not really"


	2. Caleb Sanders

"How come you're in this place?" I suddenly asked, curious with this mysterious guy.

Caleb smiled and took a sit on Jamie's now vacant bed. He sighed and leaned his forearms on his thighs as he looks at me.

"I'm actually here to look for a girl" he said.

Hmm, I'm not sure if I heard it right. "You came all the way here to look for a girl? I think it's better to look for a girl at the mall"

"That's not what I meant; I'm looking for a girl I know. I'm supposed to look after her" he explained.

"What's she, your girl friend?"

"More of a sister"

"Oh, so you have a sister? How did you two get separated?"

Caleb looked at the window and smiled, "Uh, I really couldn't remember. All I know is that I need to look for her"

"And you think she is somewhere here?"

"Yes"

"What's her name?"

"Uh, I can't remember"

"What, how can you not know your sister's name?"

"We got separated for a long time and all I can remember is her face"

"Well, there are over 300 girls in this boarding school. So, good luck with that." I said and continued doodling on my diary.

_Toc-toc-toc._

"Abigail!"

Oh shoot! It's Sr. Ana. What do I do? What do I do? She's going to kill me if she finds out that Caleb is in my room!

"Abigail Combs, you open this door. NOW!" she demanded, knocking and turning the knob.

I got up from the bed and pulled Caleb's hand. But where can he hide? I can't push him out on the window. That would make me a killer! Oh there! I opened the big brown wardrobe and pushed him inside. I made sure that he is covered with clothes and I told him to keep quiet. Caleb just nodded and suppressed a smile.

"At the count of three, this door should be open" Sr. Ana said, "One…two…"

I opened the door quickly and yawned, pretending that I just woke up. And I swear I can see Sr. Ana's nostrils flaring already.

She let out a sigh and looked at me in annoyance as she folds her chubby short arms.

"Abigail Combs, what's taking you so long? You're just going to turn the knob" she said, very annoyed.

I tried to look innocent when I apologized, "Sorry, Sr. Ana. I was sleeping"

"Tsk, I'm just glad that your parents are here already to take you"

"What, my parents?" hearing that made my eyes gleam in excitement.

I accidentally pushed Sr. Ana out of the way and ran downstairs to see if my parents are really there. I saw in the lobby, Mother Superior Claire, talking to a beautiful couple. My parents specifically!

"Mom! Dad!" I cried excitedly.

The couple looked at me with beautiful smiles and I ran towards them and jumped on my father's arms that he lifted me off the ground.

"Hi angel, we're so glad to see you again" he said with his British accent and kissed me on the cheek.

I giggled then hugged my mom next who is standing beside dad, "I've missed you guys so much. But, I thought you'll fetch me by tomorrow morning?"

My mom smiled the most beautiful smile I've seen and cupped my chin, "Well, your grandfather is eager to see you and so are we"

"Get your things ready and we'll leave" dad told me.

I nodded and ran back upstairs. Actually, some of my stuff is already packed. I placed my suitcase on top of my bed to pack my remaining clothes. I opened my brown wardrobe and I nearly screamed again when I saw Caleb looking at me. I clutched my chest and breathe for awhile.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot you were there" I said sincerely.

Caleb smirked and stepped out of the wardrobe and watched me fold my hanged clothes. He gave another confused look of his and placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

For the first time, I didn't sound snobby or grouchy to him at all. "Yes, I am. My parents are here to take me back home"

"But I thought tomorrow is the start of vacation?"

"Well, change of plans" I zipped my suitcase and give him a pat on his shoulder. "Good luck with your stay here. It's no fun at all" I told him and left.

My parents said goodbye and thanked the sisters for taking care of me. The sisters seemed please, except for Sr. Ana. I didn't get the chance to apologize for pushing her aside earlier. Oh well, at least I won't be seeing her for awhile. I'm sure she'll be pretty happy about that. I went inside our blue van along with mom while dad loads the back with my stuff. I looked at the dormitory building and saw Caleb on one of the windows. I waved slightly and he waved back with a smile. My dad went to the driver's seat and turned to look at me.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded and grinned, "Let's go home"

Smoothly, we left the perimeters of the boarding school and off to the road that would take us to New Mexico Desert. It's been awhile since I was last on the road. By the time we're in the boarding school, we weren't allowed to leave unless it's vacation time. I watched the cars pass by and the scenery of the buildings and palm trees. Then I heard my parents laughing. They were discussing something that seems to be funny. I observed my parents quietly and I really think that they're the most beautiful couple I've ever seen. And I'm proud to say that I'm their daughter. My dad, Michael Combs, is around his forties now. He's a retired policeman from England when he went here in the states. He was twenty four back then. He was having lunch at the Angel's Diner which was Paradise Falls back then, when robbers attacked the diner. Fortunately, my father was there to help out and that's where he met my mom. Rebecca Hanson, my mom, was twenty when they met. She is beautiful then and until now. She's got long auburn wavy locks, green eyes, and cherry lips. According to my grandpa, I have my mother's cherry lips and I have my father's blue eyes. Either ways, I'm just happy that I look like them; the most beautiful people in the world.

The sky is turning pink with a hint of purple, indicating that it's already sun down. I looked out and realized there are no more buildings on the sides of the road, but only sand and cactuses. We've arrived at the New Mexico desert. I rolled down the window and popped my head out to feel the cool breeze of the wind. This feels so much like home, without the pollution and noise coming from the city. From the distant, I could already see a big tall "Angel's Diner" sign blinking with lights and a gray three story house beside it.

Mom looked back at me and smiled, "Welcome home, dear"


	3. The Angel's Diner and The Big Gray House

Dad parked the van beside a few cars when I saw grandpa walking out of the diner. He opened the door for me and opened his arms wide.

"There's my peppercorn!" he said and carried me off the van with a tight hug.

I giggled and I can say, from the smell of his shirt, that he's cooking one of his best steaks again. He puts me down and mussed my hair.

"Hello, grandpa" I said.

Bob Hanson is the owner of the Angel's Diner and he's already sixty one. Uh-huh, sixty one yet young looking. He still cooks and he's sometimes the mechanic for the gasoline station.

"Hey James, help your uncle out here, will ya!" grandpa shouted.

Just then, a young guy came out from the garage with grease all over his hands. He's wearing a white dirty undershirt, a pair of blue torn jeans, and sneakers.

"Oh hey Abs, didn't know you'll be coming today" he said and gave me a smooch on the cheek then helped my dad with my stuff.

I giggled, "Oh hey, James"

James Hanson is my uncle jeep's seventeen year old son, which makes him my cousin. He just graduated high school and he's taking a one year break before going to college. He still wants to help out grandpa with the diner and the garage. My cousin is very good-looking like his father. He's got these sandy spiky hair, green eyes, and this tanned muscular body. I remember that girls from town would go all the way to our diner just to see James serve the food or get greasy while fixing their cars.

"Come to the diner first and have some dinner" grandpa insisted and pulled me in.

I looked at my parents and they just nodded.

"I'll get your room fixed and ready a hot bath for you, dear" my mom said nicely.

Grandpa pulled me inside the diner and the place smells of great buttery steak. The customers are all having fun eating and talking, the jukebox is still in one piece, the small TV is on with the news, and hey! It's Percy behind the counter.

"Hi Mr. Walker!" I said enthusiastically and took a sit on the stool.

Mr. Percy Walker, the one handed cook, turned around to see me and seems surprised.

"Well hey, Abigail! It's nice of you to be back here" he said, mussing my hair.

"I know and I'm glad to be back here also" I said honestly.

Grandpa also went behind the counter, puts on his white apron and smiled at me, "For my great granddaughter, I will make the best steak ever"

"Ouch, grandpa. You never served me the best steak ever"

I turned around and realized that James overheard what grandpa said and sat beside me.

Grandpa flipped around the steak and snickered at James, "Well, you're an asshole most of the time"

James rolled his eyes and looked at me, his chin resting on his palm. "So cuz, what trouble have you caused the boarding school now?"

Yeah, of all people, James knows exactly how I hate the boarding school. And he also knows that I sometimes cause trouble there. Well, not exactly causes the trouble, Sr. Ana just exaggerates her stories.

I sighed and sneered at my beloved cousin, "If you must know, I haven't caused any trouble at the boarding school. Well, I might've pushed Sr. Ana. But other than that, none"

"Seriously, you pushed a nun? That's hilarious!"

"Well, it's sort of an accident really"

Grandpa turned around with a sizzling plate with his steak covered in gravy with mixed vegetables as sidings. Oh god, just the smell of the buttery fat of the steak makes me want to drool. I sliced a small portion of the steak, blew it, and bite it.

And ooh~

As suspected, it tastes so great. It's not so hard and not so chewy-just right. I've missed eating my grandpa's home cooking. For me, it's like the best food ever! I ate and ate while listening to James' stories about things that happened while I was gone like the part that the two vacant rooms at our house are being used as a lodging place.

The little bell on top of the diner's door chimed and I saw dad coming in, still in his formal black suit. He kisses me on the head and takes a sit beside me and asks grandpa for a glass of water.

"So, how was my angel's stay at the boarding school?" he asked with his husky British accent.

I bet that's the reason why mom fell in love with him and I just love it how I have a bit of British accent when I pronounce some words such as sorry, thank you, really, and other short words.

I sighed and leaned on him. I couldn't lie to my dad, ever. "It was torture, dad. Those nuns really hate me. Why don't you just enroll me to a new school?"

"I'm sorry, dear. But, it is the best Catholic school there is. If we're ever going to enroll you to a new school, it'll be farther from us. Would you like that?"

"No" I said quickly, "It's just that they're too strict."

"I'm sure they're just doing that to prevent you from danger"

"In her case, _she _is the danger" James butted in with a grin.

I grasped my fork and poked his arm with it, "Shut up"

"Listen to your dad, Abigail" Percy said, swaying the spatula around. "Those nuns are just making sure that you're safe. You won't ever know what other people are thinking"

"I guess you're right" I said and took another bite, "Hey grandpa, can I help around here again? I think I still have my waitress skills"

"Sure, peppercorn. I'd love to have you help me around since James is no help at all" grandpa said, chuckling along with Mr. Walker and dad.

James looked surprised and has this WTF look on his face, "Seriously, grandpa. It's not my fault if these crazy girls keep on harassing me and disturbing my work"

"Yeah, so from now on, you're on garage duty"

After eating, dad and I left grandpa to continue his work while we go to the house. As soon as I entered, I have this feeling of belongingness. The picture frames on the wall, the telephone on the corner, the wooden stairs, the potpourri scented living room-it's all so familiar to me.

"Wow, the walls are repainted" I pointed out, smelling the strong smell of paint on the walls.

Dad nodded as he takes off his suit, "We've got some time to repair some stuff. Come on; let's go to your room"

My room is on the second floor and I can't wait to see it again. When we reached my room, I saw my mom just finish unpacking my suitcase. She even fixed the bed for me. My room isn't too big or small. It's actually just right. It has a bathroom, a vanity table, a desk, and a book shelf. My soft bed has two big pink pillows and it's full of stuffed toys. Beside my bed is the night table which is also some kind of altar. I have a small statue of Jesus there and a rosary.

I lied down on my bed and buried my face on the pillow, smelling its lavender scent. Oh god, this just feels like home. I got up again and hugged my parents who are standing at the door.

"I love you both" I said.

Not all teenagers ever say that to their parents anymore. But me, I can't even sleep without saying I love you to my parents. They're just too important for me. They're the most perfect parents ever. They never argue and they never raised a voice at me or to anyone.

"We love you too, sweetie" mom said, caressing my head with her gentle touch. "The tub is ready for you and the water is still hot"

"Okay, I'll take a bath first"


	4. The Feather

Let's see now, what do I wear for tonight, a white night dress or pink pajamas? Hmm. I think the white night dress is better. I took it from the cabinet and headed for my bathroom. Unlike the bathroom in our dorm, my bathroom is kind of roomy. It has a nice big tub with vanilla scented candles around it. I love lighting it up while I take a bath. It feels like I'm in a spa. I placed my clean clothes on top of the toilet bowl, while I get undress. The faucet still keeps on gushing out hot water into the tub. I placed my left feet first then the other, until my whole body is in it. Ahh, another relaxing moment.

By the time I wake up tomorrow, I wouldn't worry about waking up so early in the morning, wearing that stupid uniform, going to class, and no nuns scolding me for no reason. Yes, I'm finally free from that tormenting nightmare and I'm back here in the arms of my beloved family. From where I'm sitting, I can see the nice view of the full moon from the bathroom window. It's so bright and beautiful. I stretched out my hand, pretending that the moon was within my grasp and closed my eyes. Here in our home, there are no distracting noises except for the howling of coyotes at night. Cars seldom pass by at night. After my wonderful bath, I dressed up into my beautiful white frilled night dress and went back to my room. The air conditioning was left open, leaving my room so cold. I lied down on my bed, hugging the cold soft sheet and looked at the digital clock on my desk. Whoa, I didn't realize it's already 9 pm.

_Toc-toc-toc._

The door slowly opened and I saw dad in a white shirt and blue pajamas peek.

"Oh hey dad" I mumbled, still lying down.

He closed back the door and I moved aside as he sits on my bed while I lean my head on his lap. His warmth and the coldness of the bed makes such a good combination.

"You're already going to sleep? Your grandfather is eager to tell you so many stories" he told me while caressing my arm, making me feel drowsier.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry, but it's been awhile since I last lied down on my own bed. And I feel pretty sleepy after eating grandpa's wonderful steak"

"Then I better leave for you to get some sleep"

"No!"

He's about to stand up when I suddenly grasp his wrist. I tried my best to open an eye and gives him a pleading smile.

"Can you at least tell me a story first?" I asked.

Okay, I might be too old for stories, but I just can't sleep well without hearing my dad's stories. For some reason, his stories or even just his presence makes me feel so safe. To be honest, I'm closer to my dad than my mom. But I love them both equally. Dad stayed put on the bed and continued caressing my arm.

"Okay, what story would you want to hear?" he asked me.

"Anything about angels again" I muttered.

"How about the story about one of your guardian angels?"

"I have more than one?"

I thought every human have one guardian angel.

"Yes, you have two guardian angels" he started. "But we'll talk more about your first guardian angel, Michael"

"Michael? The highest ranking of all angels?" I muttered again, feeling sleepier.

"Yes, that Michael. He was a soldier, the one that led an army of angels to battle out Lucifer's army. One day, God looked down on earth and saw how evil human beings have become. God was disappointed and told Michael to terminate all the humans to create a new world"

"You mean, god wanted to kill us humans?"

"He wanted to clean the world and create a new one, a world with no evil"

"What happened next?" I asked as I yawned.

"Michael didn't like the idea of terminating the humans and eventually disobeyed God's order. He went down to earth and helped the humans to be good again. He thought that the humans, us, needed a second chance to be renewed without dying"

"What happened to Michael?"

"Well, he managed to save the humans and at the same time had the trust of God again. Basically, Michael is an angel who'd fight for what is right. It might be learned the hard way, but he still chooses to do it. Angel, do you think that what Michael did was right?"

"He might've disobeyed the one who created him, but for a good cause. If he didn't do that, well, a race of humans might've died. And maybe that's the reason why you have the same name as his, dad" I mumbled. "Because you always fight for what is right"

Dad smirked, "I guess you're right, angel"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think, I'll ever meet a nice man like you?"

I felt dad snicker and kissed me on the forehead, "Of course. Good night, angel. I love you"

"I love you too dad"

He got up from the bed, turned off my night lamp, and closed the door.

_Flap-flap-flap._

_Swoosh._

Ugh. What's that sound?

_Flap-flap-flap._

Lazily, I opened my eyes and looked at the digital clock on my desk. It's only three in the morning. I sat down on my bed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Darn vultures, what the hell is wrong with them, flapping around at night? Don't they have anything better to do? Geez. I was about to go back to bed when all of a sudden…

AAAAAHHHHHH!

I hid under my blanket and my whole body is shaking up. The coyotes on the desert starts to howl at the full moon. And I swear, I just heard a man cry in pain. Is someone being murdered outside on the desert? I wanted to look outside of my window, but I am too terrified. What if I found a scary looking guy dragging a bloody dying guy? And then he'll see me and barge to our house to kill us! Oh, god! I quickly ran out of my room and to the dark hallway then headed towards the room across mine-my parents' room. I dived between my parents, not caring if I wake them up, and hid under the blanket. I can feel my mom's and my dad's hands patting me and forcing to pull the blanket covering me up.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" my mom asked, her voice sounding very worried and at the same time sleepy.

I didn't take the blanket off when I answered with a shivering voice, "I…I'm scared to sleep on my own"

Dad sighed, "Angel, there's nothing to be afraid of"

"B-but, I h-heard a man cry from outside my room"

Both my mom and dad fell silent for awhile and began patting me again.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination, dear" my mom said and pulled me into her arms for a tight hug.

I hugged her back and made sure that she won't leave me. Yes, I am so pathetic. I'm already sixteen and I'm still afraid of things my mind creates. But it's true that I heard a man cry. This is a lesson not to read thriller or mystery books at night.

"To be sure, I'll look around outside" dad said and got up from the bed.

Slowly, I pulled the blanket down and saw my mom's smiling face. She starts cradling me like a baby and kisses my head.

"Everything's all right, dear. Mom and dad are here for you. You can go back to sleep again" she whispered.

I closed my eyes to try and sleep when I suddenly heard the familiar lullaby again. The woman's voice wasn't my mom's, but it sounds so soothing and calming. The next thing I knew, I was drawn to darkness in a deep slumber.


	5. Order's Up!

The next day, I woke up and found myself locked on my parents' arms. They are both still sleeping and I don't want to ruin their sleep. They look so peaceful. Carefully, I wriggled myself loose from their arms. I tiptoed towards the door and carefully opened it without making a single noise. As soon as I am out, I stretched my arms up in the air for awhile and yawned. Thankfully, I had the best sleep ever. I felt so relieved last night that I couldn't even remember why I was in my parents' room. Anyways, it's a sunny morning and the official start of my vacation. At last, I wake up not because of class! I went to the bathroom in my room to wash my face and then changed into a pair of blue shorts, a white tank top underneath a red checkered polo, and a pair of brown boots. I went back to my room and noticed that something is on the floor, gleaming under the rays of the sun. I moved closer and took it.

It's a big white feather-I think it's as big as an ostrich's. I opened my window and looked outside. All I could see is the desert and the road with one or two cars passing by-nothing else. I looked at the feather I'm holding again. Strange, a vulture's feather isn't pure white and it isn't as big as this, right? And how did it get inside my room when the window was closed? I placed the mysterious white feather inside my desk's drawer and left to go down. I headed towards the dining area and no one is there. But the table already has boxes of cereal ready. Hmm, maybe I am the only one excited to wake up.

_Cling._

Or maybe not.

I walked out of the house and Ahh! I moved back to the porch because the heat of the sun is burning me! I shaded my eyes with my arm as I run over to our diner. The little bell on top of the door chimed when I pushed it. Coming out of the kitchen was my grandfather. He grinned at me as he turned on the ceiling fans and lights.

"Wow, are you always up this early?" grandpa asked as he headed for the tables.

I smiled and helped out grandpa turn over the wooden chairs on top of the tables.

"Not really, but I am just so excited to do so much stuff today" I shared and tied my hair up in a ponytail with a few strands falling along with my bangs. "How about you?"

"I'm always up early. I'm the one who manages things around here"

"Do you get a lot of customers every day?"

"Yep, peppercorn. People are always on the road to go somewhere and it's a good thing you're here to help your old grandpa"

Peppercorn, I really have no idea how that became my pet name. Or is it because I just love his peppercorn sauce steak? Tsk, that's so weird.

_Cling._

And grandpa is right, customers are already flowing in. Two families came in, all talking at the same time as they find a place to sit. Both families are big, having three to five kids. My guess is that they're going to California since most of the little kids are wearing shirts with Mickey Mouse prints on it. I took a small notepad from the counter and headed towards the two families with a big smile. I wish I still have my waitress skills.

"Good morning, what would be your orders?" I asked.

"I want burgers and fries!"

"I want an Oreo shake"

"I want spaghetti!"

"No, _I _want pasghetti!"

All the kids started talking at the same time and I can see the parents are getting pretty annoyed. The guy made the kids shut up and massaged his temple.

"Four pepper steaks, eight burgers, fries, and spaghetti, and one Oreo shake" he said.

I walked towards grandpa and handed him the order. As soon as he read it, his eyes nearly popped out in shock. He drew a deep breath and puts on his apron.

"Quick, go back to the house and wake up Percy and James. This is a lot of work" he said and starts cooking the steaks first.

I quickly ran out of the diner towards the house. Percy just passed by me and he's already on his way to help out grandpa. All I have to do is get James. When I went inside the house, mom and dad are already awake and is getting breakfast ready.

"Hey mom, dad. Good morning!" I said and ran upstairs.

"Aren't you going to eat?" mom asked and peeked from the dining area.

"Maybe later" I shouted from the second floor.

Okay, where is James' room again? I opened the door near the stairs and it wasn't his room. Maybe it's the room at the end. I opened it and hit the jackpot. James is lying on his stomach, shirtless, and still snoring. Ugh, now I know why grandpa likes to call him a jackass.

I walked towards him and tried pulling him out of the bed, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on James, get up!" I said.

But he just pushed my hand away and moaned.

"Hey! Grandpa needs your help at the diner!" I shouted again.

"Go away" he mumbled.

Grr, what a lazy jackass! Well, he leaves me no choice. I jumped on his back and pinched him hard on the rib that made him scream and curse out loud. He got up from bed and I slid down on one corner. He looks really furious.

"What the hell, abs!" he shouted and looked at his sore red rib.

I slapped his head slightly and pulled him towards the door, "That's what you get when you won't listen to me"

We went downstairs and James made a quick trip to the dining area to get a piece of bread with strawberry jam. Mom even offered him a glass of orange juice which he quickly took. I rolled my eyes and dragged him out of the room.

"Come on!" I said.

"See you later Aunt Becca, Uncle Michael" James said.

Then we're out of the house and walked under the blazing sun and I took the opportunity to ask James something concerning my discovery.

"Hey James, were you in my room last night?" I asked, my hands turned into shades for my dazzled eyes.

James is still munching while he puts on a clean white shirt he's carrying, "Not really, why?"

"Well, I found a white feather in my room"

"A feather?"

"Yeah, and I big one too. But, my window was closed so I have no idea where it came from"

"Well, the wind was pretty strong last night. So, your window must've opened and some bird's feather might've flew in"

"Hmm, I guess so"

But a feather that big? What kind of bird lives in the desert with such big feathers? Obviously, it's not a peacock.

We arrived at the diner and James and I were nearly knocked down when the kids started to run around the place. James went behind the counter to start helping out grandpa and Percy while I take the ready orders to the customers. While I'm busy serving the customers, the bell chimed in again, which meant customers.

"Good morning! I'll be with you in a minute" I said as I carefully put down the sizzling steak on the table. "Enjoy your meal"

Then I walked towards the table near the window with a big smile and my notepad on my hand.

"Good morning, welcome to-" Wait a sec, Caleb?

The blue eyed guy sitting on the table wearing a white shirt and blue jeans is Caleb Sanders from the Academy.

"Caleb?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "Hey, Abigail"

And he isn't alone. Beside him is a black guy at around his age also. He's got black curly hair and beautiful brown eyes wearing a navy green shirt, brown cardigans, and sneakers. He actually reminds me of Chris Brown for some reason. I sneered at Caleb for a second.

"How did you get out of the Academy?" I asked, rather than taking their orders.

Caleb placed his hands over the table and smiled again, "I escaped"

I made a face for his sarcasm, "Haha, that is just so hilarious"

He chuckled, "They gave me permission to leave and have a vacation"

"What? That's impossible, they never-"

Caleb quickly shows me a piece of paper with the Academy's seal. It's true, it's a letter granting a leave for vacation. It also has the sisters' signature. Grr, this is so unfair! Why is it when I asked for a leave they never allowed me? Hmm, I think those sisters just fancy him or something. I gave the paper back to Caleb and took out my pen.

"Well, what would you like to eat?" I muttered.

"What would you like, Sam?" Caleb asked his companion.

The Sam guy shrugged his shoulders, "The usual, I guess. Mixed vegetables and bread"

"Two mixed vegetables and bread" he said.

I looked at him confused, "Seriously, you'd like to eat that crap when we're serving a variety of food?"

"We're vegetarians"

"Right, just wait for like twenty minutes"

As I'm about to leave them, Caleb grabbed my hand in a gentle manner. I looked at him and he showed me the "Lodging place available" sign he's holding.

"May I also talk to the owner?" he asked.

"Uh, sure"

I kneeled on top of the stool and watched my grandpa cook, "Two mixed vegetables and bread"

"Coming right up" grandpa said.

"And they want to talk to you about the lodging place" I said, annoyed.

Grandpa looked at me then to Percy and James, surprised. He takes off his apron and gives his spatula to James. I watched him approach Caleb and his friend and starts discussing about prices, I guess.

"For the first time, someone has finally wanted to occupy the rooms" Percy said.

"First time? But I thought you've made the vacant rooms available for almost six months?"

James stirs the vegetables in the pan and nodded, "Yep. No one really wanted to stay in the middle of nowhere without any police or whatever around"

All of a sudden, grandpa appears beside me with a huge grin. I guess they've talked it out nicely.

"Well, we've got our first two lodgers. And I want you to assist them at the third floor of the house after they're done eating" he said, pointing at me.

"Me? But why?"

"Yeah, according to that Caleb guy he's a friend of yours"

I smirked, "Yeah right"


	6. Long time friend, Mr Williams

The two families with kids already left and I'm pretty thankful that there's no more noise around. James and I continued our jobs and cleaned up the tables. While I stack the dirty plates, I heard a loud bark coming from outside. I looked at the window and saw a beautiful golden retriever trying to get in. Caleb, who is still munching on his veggies, stands up with a piece of bread and went out. I instantly followed him, leaving the dirty plates on the table, excited to see a dog. I saw him sitting in front of the door and feeding the dog some bread.

"Is this your dog?" I asked enthusiastically and squat beside him.

Caleb looked at me with a dazzled expression because of the sun then nodded, "Yes, his name is Rochel. You can hold him if you want"

Gently and slowly, I stretched out a hand to pat his head. His fur is so soft and I started massaging his whole furry chubby body to the point that I'm already hugging him. I just love dogs, but I never got the chance to actually have one for my own. My grandpa isn't really into pets. He says that they spread germs and that they need their masters all the time.

"Anyways, do you think your grandfather would let him inside our room?" he asked.

Rochel starts licking my face when I answered him, "I'm pretty sure he'll say no. But, he's welcome to stay at our garage."

We both walked towards the garage along with the hyper Rochel running around. The garage has an old blue pickup truck inside and other carpentry tools inside. But for a dog, it looks like a good place to sleep in.

"How did you even get here?" I suddenly asked and looked at him.

He smirked again with those dazzled eyes, "Obviously a cab"

"Where did you get Rochel? I mean, you didn't have him when we were in the academy"

"Sam took him"

"I see. So, where are you both heading this vacation?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "Just…around"

"Do you have a leash for him?" I asked, squatting to massage Rochel's cute big face again.

Caleb shook his head, "Rochel doesn't like being leashed. Don't worry, he won't leave this place"

I got up and clapped off the fur on my hands. "Oh okay then, I'll show you and your friend your room"

Caleb went back to the diner and called out his friend Sam as I accompanied them towards our house. I led the way up the stairs and they followed me quietly. It actually feels so strange to see Caleb again and this time, in my house. I mean, we basically just met yesterday in a not so nice manner and we're not really that close. I wonder what god has in store for me and why I have to be stuck with him. We have reached the third floor and I opened the door for them.

"Well, here's your room" I said nicely and moved aside to let them in.

It's kind of big actually since it accommodates two beds, a big closet, and a desk with a TV on top. Sam lies down on his bed already, maybe feeling a bit tired from the trip, while Caleb puts his bag down and looks around.

"The bathroom is just the room across." I said, pointing at the other door outside.

Caleb then looked at me, "Where's your room?"

"Huh, what?"

Why does he even need to know?

"Your room, in case I need something"

Stupid Abbey, what was I even thinking?

"Oh, uhm, it's just downstairs. The second door to the right. You can also find me in the diner if you can't see me around the house"

Then he smiled at me, "Thanks Abigail"

"Uh, Sure"

I closed the door and drew a deep breath. This is just so weird, knowing that he's staying in the same house as I am. Gah! I think I might go crazy especially that he just appears out of nowhere most of the time. Anyways, I walked back to the diner to continue helping out. I saw my parents, grandpa, and Percy sitting around one of the tables, laughing.

"Oh, here she is now" grandpa said and called on to me.

Were they just talking about me? Hmm, that's sort of strange. I shyly approached them and I saw a thin black guy looking at me, surprised.

"This is Abigail Combs, Michael and Rebecca's daughter" grandpa introduced me. "Abigail, this is our friend Kyle Williams"

I shake hands with him and Mr. Williams keeps on looking at me as if I'm some kind of a new discovery that's been dug under the earth.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Abigail" he said.

I forced a smile, "Err, same to you"

"You look so heavenly just like your parents"

I felt my cheeks heat up with blood and I just sheepishly smiled, "Gee, thank you"

"Okay, peppercorn. You join James at the kitchen first for some breakfast. I'll call you if we need any help" grandpa told me and pushed me away towards the kitchen.

Without complaining, I went inside the hot kitchen and saw James sitting on the sink with a bowl of pork and beans and a piece of bread. I took a bite from the bread he's holding and feeds myself a spoonful of yummy hot pork and beans and accompanied him on sitting on the sink. I sneakily peeked through the kitchen line. I saw that Mr. Williams talking to my parents and seems to be amazed with them as much as with me.

"Hey James, who's Mr. Williams?" I asked, still looking at them.

"Mr. Williams is a good friend of theirs" he managed to say even with his mouth full. "He comes here once a year. If I'm not mistaken, they've been friends even when we're not yet born"

"Seriously? But, how come he looks at me strangely? Do I look strange?"

He looked at me and tried not to laugh, "Do you really want to know?"

Before I could even slap him on the arm, a beeping sound alarmed me and James got up to pull his cellphone out of his pants. He looked at some message and smirked.

"You have a girlfriend?" was my instant question and I'm really eager to see a nod from him.

James smirked and puts his phone away, "No, smartass. It's my parents"

Speaking of parents, I haven't seen Uncle Jeep and Aunt Charlie since yesterday.

"Where are they anyways?"

"They've been working in Las Vegas for almost three months. They're going home today" James said then we heard a honking sound outside.

Just in the nick of time.

I heard grandpa, mom, and Mr. Walker getting all excited calling out for Uncle Jeep and Aunt Charlie. James also went out to welcome his parents and I followed. James's parents went in and they were warmly welcomed with hugs and kisses just like me. Even Mr. Williams greeted them like they're a long lost relative. Grandpa and the others have so many questions about their stay in Vegas and uncle jeep and aunt Charlie couldn't do anything but smile. James hugged his mom and dad for awhile and told them that he's been helping around the diner.

"With a lot of arguments before he does it" grandpa added.

Everybody laughed.

Uncle jeep then saw me standing like a complete idiot behind the crowd.

"Abbey! I didn't know you're here already" he said excitedly and approached me for a hug. "When did you arrive?"

I hugged him back and smiled, "Yeah, I just arrived last night"

"Well, Charlie got you a little something. Give it to her, sweetie"

"Sweetie? Bleh!" James muttered.

A present? Oh god, I love receiving advance Christmas presents. Aunt Charlie pulled out a thick book out of her suitcase and handed it to me.

"We think you'll like it" aunt Charlie said sweetly.

_Angels: Who and What They Really Are_. I squealed in delight and hugged them both so much. I've always loved reading books about angels and this is going to add to my books of angels!

"Thank you so much Uncle jeep, aunt Charlie!" I said.

Uncle jeep mussed my hair and grandpa told me and James to stay here in the diner while they go to the house and take care of the guests. On the way out, I can hear mom asking a lot of things about Uncle Jeep's stay in Vegas and he politely obliged tell the story to his younger sister. In a minute, the diner fell silent with only James and I. We went to the kitchen and there's a few more dirty dishes needed to be washed. I volunteered to wash it while James will be the one to dry it. I opened the faucet and made sure that the sink is full of water. I put on a pair of yellow rubber gloves and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

I scrubbed the first plate thoroughly and dipped it on the other side of the sink with clean water.

"Your dad and my mom are pretty close, huh?" I suddenly said, breaking off the awkward silence.

James stood up from the counter he's sitting on and stood beside me to dry the first plate.

"Yep, considering that your mom was just adopted" he said.

Yeah, my mom told me that she was adopted when I was like ten. She never knew her real parents and eventually grew up with Grandpa. My blood doesn't really run through their veins. We're practically strangers to each other but, they accepted us as their real flesh and blood.

"I know right, wouldn't it be cool if we have siblings and be just like our parents?" I shared.

I've always wanted to have a sibling…to boss around. Haha, just kidding.

James made a not-really-face and winked at me, "Nah, I don't think I need a sibling anymore. I already have you to annoy me. You're practically my sister already"

"Is that supposed to be sweet?" I asked, almost about to laugh.

He snickered. "Uh, yup"

While the two of us are goofing around, the little bell on top of the door chimed again.

"Oh, a customer" I said, surprised.

"Go on, I'll continue this" James told me.

I pulled off the gloves I'm wearing and quickly ran out of the kitchen to see the new customer.


	7. Caius

I quickly went out of the kitchen to serve the customer and I was kind of…dazzled. The guy seems to be the same age as Caleb. He has this dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a hot sly smile on his face. He looks so elegant in his black suit and pants with a red tie. It's like he just arrived from prom or something. I've never seen someone so breathtaking such as him like he's just a figment of my imagination. But at the same time, there's an eerie feeling around me. I snapped out of my senses and approached him nervously. Oh god, my heart is thumping like mad! Is this love? No, love doesn't come this easily. I'm sure this is one of those stupid puppy love thing again.

"Uh, h-hi. Can I help you?" I asked, my voice an octave higher than the usual.

He smirked at me, the bad boy type that could melt any girl's heart. "Oh hey, I just want to acquire about a lodging place. I kind of need a place to stay for three weeks"

And his voice- it is just so alluring. He can stay at our place for as long as he likes if you ask me.

"Oh okay, well, my grandpa is taking care of some guests. So, you can eat first if you'd like" I suggested.

The guy smiled and takes a seat on the stool while I go behind the counter and put on the apron.

"Sure, what would you recommend for me to eat?" he asked as he leans forward.

Uh-oh. Have I mentioned that I don't know how to cook?

I grinned and felt a little embarrassed, "Well, I'm not really a cook. But I can offer you some pancakes, it's my specialty"

"Pancake sounds good"

"It'll be ready in ten minutes" I said.

I turned around, my heart feeling heavy still, as I take three eggs, flour, and milk and put it all in a bowl. I cracked the eggs then James suddenly looked at me from the small kitchen window.

"Are you okay in there?" he asked. "You look kind of nervous"

I nodded and whisked the ingredients altogether, "Yep, I'm just making some pancakes. Favor, can you call grandpa and tell him that someone is asking about the lodging place"

"Oh sure"

He used the back door, leaving me alone with this handsome customer.

"So"

"Hmm?" I turned around, still whisking, when the guy suddenly spoke. He was looking at the salt and pepper shaker.

"What's your name?" he asked with an intoxicating smile showing off all his pearly white teeth.

"A-Abigail Combs. You can call me Abbey for short" I added. "How about you?"

"I'm Caius"

Wow, just the name itself sounds so classy. Haven't I heard his name before in some book? Well, who really cares about that right now?

I turned on the stove and poured some oil on the pan and the pancake mix. Oh god, I do hope he stays in our place. I'll be delighted to serve him anytime. While waiting for the pancake to be cooked, I suddenly heard Caius chuckle a bit. I turned around curiously and he's covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He really is chuckling, maybe because of some kind of inside joke to himself. Nonetheless, he's still hot. He stopped already and smiled at me again.

"Are you here often?" he asked.

"Sort of" I said. "I live here but, I go to L.A. to study"

"L.A., I'm assuming you have a lot of suitors there?"

I tried not to snort, but I did. Never, in my entire life, did someone showed any interest in me except for my family. Guys from the academy aren't really my type. They're all the neat type while I'm, well, the rebel type. I tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear and grinned.

"I never dated someone, if you need to know" emphasizing on the word never.

Caius scoffed and placed his chin on his palm, looking eager. "seriously, that's impossible for a beautiful girl like you"

Wait, did he-oh yes he did. He called me _beautiful._ Other than my dad, grandpa, and Percy, no other guy ever called me beautiful. Even James don't call me beautiful. He feels nauseated just thinking about it. I felt my cheeks burn again and I turned around and placed the cooked pancake on a plate, scooped a vanilla ice cream on top, put a little whip cream around and chocolate syrup. And viola! My pancake is done! I served it to him and he takes a small bite out of it.

"Well, is it revolting?" I cringed when I asked. It's been awhile since I last made pancakes.

I waited for a second for his critic over my pancake. He chewed and then swallowed, then wiped his beautiful lips with the table napkin.

He gave me a thumbs up and grinned, "The best I've ever tasted"

"Really or are you just making me feel happy?"

"It's real" he persisted. "By the way, you have something on the side of your lip"

I tried wiping whatever it is on my lip but, Caius stood up and leaned towards me. He grabbed my arm and the other hand gently wipes off the dirt on my face. His touch was so gentle and I can smell the scent of his perfume.

Just then, the little bell rang again. I quickly moved back from Caius, feeling a bit awkward about that flour incident, then saw that it was Caleb who just came in.

"Hey Caleb, are you all right?" I asked.

He is breathing heavily and sweat trickles down his face. And yet, he still gave me the friendliest smile I have ever seen. He and Caius exchanged looks for a minute and seconds later, James arrived with grandpa. He talked to Caius for a minute while I approached Caleb.

"Come on, I need your help" he said and pulled me out of the diner and back to the house without even letting me speak.

As we both walk up the stairs, I can hear my family having fun in the living room. It must be fun to see a long friend after awhile. I'm sure I'll also be as thrilled as them when Jamie comes back. He led me to their room and Sam is standing beside the window.

"We can't open the window" Sam told me and tries to pull it up again, but it wouldn't budge an inch.

"I'll call my dad to help you open it" I said and walked out again.

I went down to the family room and saw my dad sitting beside mom on the couch, listening to Mr. Walker's stories. I knocked on the wall softly to get their attention for awhile. Uncle Jeep was the first one to notice me.

"Oh becca, your little daughter is here" he pointed out.

And all eyes are on me again. I hate it when everyone is looking at me. It makes me feel like I've done something wrong or I'm some kind of display.

"Hey sweetie, you need anything?" she asked nicely .

I shook my head and pointed at the dad, "I need dad for a sec"

Dad excused himself and approached me with a curious face.

"What is it?" he asked with his usual calm husky voice.

"The lodgers can't seem to open the window in their room. Can you help open it?" I shared.

"Sure, let's go"

I was about to follow dad upstairs when I suddenly heard Mr. Williams ask my mom something I think I shouldn't have heard.

_Does she know anything?_

It left me stuck where I'm standing. Do I know anything, about what? Are they hiding something from me? What the hell could it be?

"Abigail"

I looked up and realized that dad is already upstairs. I ran upstairs and followed him towards the lodger's room. I stood in one corner along with Caleb while I watch dad try to open the window along with Sam.

"Well, it is stuck" dad declared, "I'll just go get my tools in the garage"

He excused himself and Sam went to lie on his bed first. I was about to leave the room to go back to the diner when Caleb grabbed my wrist again tightly.

I looked at him annoyed, "Seriously, what is it with you and grabbing? It's not like I'm falling from a cliff or something"

"I'm sorry" he said and let go of my wrist. "About that guy from the diner"

"Hm, Caius?"

"Yeah, if he does ever stay here, could you please keep your distance?"

Okay, is Caleb getting weirder and weirder or what?

I folded my arms and scoffed, "Keep my distance? Why, do you know him or some sort? The last time I checked, you're the creepy one that pops out anywhere"

"I just don't trust him and… my instincts are always right"

Dad suddenly appeared from the door with his hammer and other tools and I just left the room without a word.


	8. Justtalking

During the afternoon, I spend some time in my room. I am lying on my bed reading the book Aunt Charlie gave me while listening to some Marilyn Manson. Such a great combination: studying about angels then listening to some satanic song. Haha! Well, I'm not really a big Marilyn Manson fan; I don't even know all his songs. I just love "This is the new Sh*t"

_Babble babble bitch bitch__  
__Rebel rebel party party__  
__Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"__  
__Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely_

Yeah, this song is just freaking awesome. It somehow reflects my image, though I'm not really a party and sex addict. Lol. Jamie, my roommate in the academy, was actually the one who introduced me to this kind of music. Who knew that the girl next door Jamie has her demonic side? Haha. Damn it, I miss her though. She's my partner in all my mischievous deeds. Well, sort of my look out. She's spending her vacation somewhere in Europe I think. That is just heartbreaking because I'm dead jealous. But I'm also fine spending vacation here; I just wish we can go on a vacation other than here. I can't go anywhere else aside from the diner, garage and here- the house. Obviously, I don't want to have a heat stroke due to roaming around the desert looking for-nothing. I looked at my window and realized that I can't clearly read my book anymore. The sun is finally waving goodbye to another day and saying hello to Mr. Moon. And because my stereo is so loud, I didn't even realize that my mom is standing near the door. I just suddenly felt her presence and I saw her covering her ears and I tried to tone down the volume.

"Do you want to have a hearing problem at a young age?" she asked me sarcastically and sighed.

I grinned and placed the bookmark on the chapter about Archangel Michael.

"Sorry, mom" I said.

She approaches me and pats my head like I'm some kind of dog. "Well, we have another lodger and I need you to help downstairs to set the table. Dinner is about to be served"

"Is he that Caius guy?" I asked her before she went out.

Mom looked at me, "Err, I think so"

Oh my goodness, Caius is our lodger! Isn't this just the best day ever? That freaking hot guy would make my vacation even better. I mean, it's not every day I see a hot guy in the middle of nowhere. The ones who usually come are old bikers with those long white hair and beard. Bleh. I'm not thinking of dating some punky Santa Clause. I quickly ran out of my room and to my surprise, I saw Caius just in front of me. My heart skipped a beat as he looked at me with an endearing smile. Why god, do you have to create such a perfect being?

"Oh hey, Abbey" he said.

And why does my name sound so cool when he says it? Gah!

"Uh, oh, hi. You ended up being our lodger" I said nervously and with a stupid grin.

Caius nodded and placed his hand inside his pocket while the other one is holding his suitcase. "Yeah, your grandfather is nice enough to make room for me"

"Where are you staying?"

Caius pointed to the room beside the bathroom and across my room, "According to your grandpa, this is going to be my room"

"Well great, this is just my room!"

"Oh great"

"I'm going down to help out for dinner. You go to your room first and I'll call you if everything is ready"

"Thanks Abbey"

As soon as he went in, I leaned on the wall and clutched my chest. Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god! He's just across my room! Thank you so much for this amazing blessing. This might be my only chance on finally having a boyfriend! Woohoo! Hurray for grandpa's lodging business. I heard someone tsk and I saw James at the stairs looking at me with a weird look.

"What the hell is wrong with you, having some epileptic seizure there or something?" he asked while controlling himself from laughing.

I gave him the dirty finger and he smirked, giving me a dirty finger too.

"Come on, we need to help out" he said.

I dragged myself, placing my arm over his shoulder as we both went down. When we arrived in the kitchen, I saw mom placing the hot mashed potato on a big bowl while dad is washing the dishes.

"Come on, let's set the table" James suggested.

He took out nine plates from the cabinet while I get three glasses in a row. I think grandpa and percy will eat later on since they're still busy in the diner. As I placed the glasses on its respective places, I can see how tasty our dinner is. Hot mashed potato with homemade gravy, mixed vegetables, and baby back ribs with sweet barbeque sauce. Ooh, it's like I'm about to drool. Just then, I remembered Caleb's dog staying in the garage. After setting the table, I looked for a small bowl for the doggie. I took two and poured cold water in one and placed some baby back rib and mixed vegetables. I headed outside and to the garage. Rochel was sleeping when I arrived and he quickly woke up when he felt my presence. He sits down and wiggles his tail as he watches me.

"Hey boy, I brought you your dinner" I said nicely and placed the two bowls on the floor.

Rochel sniffed his dinner and he sneezed.

"Why, you don't like ribs?" I asked as I squat. Yeah, as if a dog would understand what I'm saying.

Rochel took the rib from his bowl and threw it on the ground and started eating his vegetables.

"Hey! Ribs are good, why throw it?" I said, "Tsk, like owner like pet"

I went back to the house and everyone is already there, including the lodgers, looking for a place to seat. Unfortunately, the only vacant seat is the one beside Caleb's and Caius is sitting between mom and James. I took a sit and Caleb gave me a smile.

"Hey" he said.

I smiled, "Hey"

We all said our grace then starts to eat after. I took one of everything and starts to eat quietly. But then, James had to speak. Ugh.

"So Caleb, I heard you're a schoolmate of abbey here?" he asked with a grin.

Caleb is drinking water when he nodded, "Yes, I am"

"So, is she really a troublemaker?"

I nearly choked when he asked that. He is such an asshole.

Caleb smiled, "Uhm, I really don't know. I'm new at the academy"

"Well, she _is_ a troublemaker"

"Shut up" I said beneath gritted teeth.

"How did you two meet then?" this time, it was mom who answered.

And oh my god, Caleb might tell my parents that we met in an off limits area! They're going to kill me!

Caleb smiled at my parents, "We met in the hallway"

Wow, he covered up for me.

"I bet she was making trouble that time" James added.

After dinner, James volunteered to wash the dishes. It's only eight in the evening but, I'm really sleepy. I took a quick bath and changed into a pair of blue pajamas and. I lied down on my bed and placed my headphone over my head and turned on my iPod.

_She's all alone in the night__  
__With no one to hear her cry__  
__But I will sing her lullaby___

_If I could walk into her life__  
__And hold her every time she cried__  
__I would, I would__  
__If I could steal the pain she feels__  
__Allow her crippled heart to heal,__  
__I would, I would_

_Flap-flap-flap_

Hmm?

_Flap-flap-flap_

I opened my eyes slowly. My iPod stopped playing already and I got startled when I heard a loud thug coming from upstairs. What the hell was that? And why am I hearing that freaking flapping sound again like 12 in the evening? I gathered all my courage and opened my door. I peeked in the hallway and realized how quiet and dark it is. But then, I heard some noises coming from upstairs. Okay Abbey, you're a brave girl. We'll just check it out and then go back to bed. I didn't bother putting on my slippers anymore and headed upstairs. The only ones staying in the third floor are Caleb and Sam. When I arrived, I saw light seeping under the door of their room. I knocked on their door three times and waited. I heard footsteps and the door unlock as it opens. Caleb is the one who opened it, showing off his muscular shirtless body and he seems to be exhausted.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked, assuming that he's doing some exercise or some sort.

Caleb smiled at me, "Sorry, I just got out of the bathroom and slipped"

"Oh, well, are you all right?"

"Yeah, no bruises or whatsoever"

"Well, thank you for covering up to my parents awhile ago"

"It's nothing"

"Okay then, goodnight"

As I'm about to go down and go back to sleep, Caleb grabbed me-again-on the wrist.

"Seriously, what's with you and grabbing?" I asked.

"Would you like to talk for awhile?"

And so we ended up talking in the hallway. We're both sitting on floor with only the moon as the source of light.

"How's your sister, did you find her?" I was the one who talked first.

Caleb nodded, "Uh, yeah. I found her"

"Really, where is she?"

"She decided to have vacation with her friends"

"Really? What kind of sister abandons her long lost brother?"

If I just saw my brother in a long while, I'll definitely spend it with him.

He smirked, "It's all right, and we'll see each other soon"

"Anyways, changing the topic. Did you hear anything eerie tonight?"

"Eerie like what?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I've been hearing loud flapping noises at night. As if some kind of vulture is circling the house or something"

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing harmful"

"Well, it creeps me out. My parents are also creeping me out these days"

"How?" he asked, concerned.

Since Jamie isn't here, I think it's okay to tell Caleb my burdens.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and sighed, "The other day, I overheard my mom talking to their friend. I distinctly heard the guy ask my mom '_Does she know anything?' _don't you think that's weird?"

"So you think that your parents are hiding something from you?"

"I don't think, I_ know"_

Caleb smiled and leaned back on the wall, "Well, there's only one way to find out, confront them"

"Nah, they'll surely lie to me or something"

"Or maybe I can help you find out what it is"

"That's much better" I said and yawned. "I'm getting sleepy already.

Caleb stood up and gave me a hand. He pulled me quite hard that I nearly bumped his bare chest. We are so close to each other, staring in each other's eyes under the moonlight, his hands still holding mine. This feels so awkward that m heart is furiously beating. I quickly let go of his hands and moved backwards.

"Well, good night" I said.

He whispered, "Good night"

Then I went back down to my room to get some sleep.


	9. Missing: Where's Rochel!

Gooooood Morning!

Ah, another sweet and wonderful sleep for me last night. I don't know why but, after telling Caleb everything last night. I felt more comfortable. But still, the thing about my parents… I really don't think I could confront them. I know my parents too well. They'll just hide all the negatives and just tell me what I want to hear. Sigh.

I jumped out of bed and stretched my arms and legs before starting the day. I walked towards my closet and looked through my varieties of clothes. It's extra hot outside today, even though it's Christmas season, so I'll wear something comfy. I decided to pick out a red gingham dress, red floral espadrilles, and silver and black bangles to keep my rebel look attached. Haha. I changed in the bathroom for ten minutes and went down to eat breakfast. When I went down, the only ones in the dining area are my dad, mom, grandpa, Uncle Jeep, and Percy. James is probably still asleep and so are the lodgers.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

Everyone greeted me a good morning.

I kissed mom while she puts down the plate with hot sausages and I kissed dad who is already in his seat, reading today's newspaper. I took a sit beside dad and poured some cold orange juice in my glass. I took a sip and wow, its super cold, to the point that I'd like to splash it on myself. But, I wouldn't do that because 1) I'd smell like orange and 2) I'll be wet and sticky. Wet and sticky under the sun is a no-no. Anyways, I decided to eat ahead and placed some scrambled egg, sausage, and toasted bread on my plate. I begin to eat. Grandpa and Percy are sitting on the coffee table near the window, talking and drinking cans of beer. Seriously, early in the morning and you'll drink beer? My dad doesn't even like drinking beer.

Uncle jeep is sitting across me when he spoke, "So Abbey, how's your vacation going?"

"Well, I'm either working in the diner or in my room reading" I said as I munch.

He looked amused, "Really? Why don't you go to town or something? Ask James to take you to some road trip"

Road trip would be fun but, "Nah, I get bored when I'm spending long hours in a car. I actually even puke sometimes"

"Haha!" Uncle James laughed and just ate again.

As soon as I was done eating, I washed my dirty dishes and took another bowl with bread for Rochel. I quickly headed out of the house and ran outside to the garage, excited to see the fluffy rochel. When I opened the garage, it was so still and silent inside.

"Rochel?" I called out.

I placed the food on the ground and whistled, looking for him.

"Here boy" I called out, looking under the old truck and even inside the truck.

How can this be? Where is Rochel?

I dashed back to the house and hurriedly went up to the third floor and knocked on Caleb's room continuously.

"Caleb! Open up!" I shouted.

I tried to turn the knob and to my surprise, it's actually open. I barged in to their room, startling the two sleeping lodgers. I quickly went to Caleb's bed and tried to pull him out of the bed.

"Caleb! Rochel is missing!" I said nervously.

Caleb is still yawning and rubbing his eyes when he looked at me and answered, "What?"

"YOUR DOG IS MISSING!"

"You don't have to worry about rochel, he can find his way back" he said and leans his forearms on his lap.

"Not to worry? We're in the desert, idiot! There are coyotes and poisonous snakes in this desert!"

"Abbey, I'm telling you, you don't have to worry about Rochel"

I am furious! What kind of master is he? He doesn't even worry about his own dog. Grr. I walked out of their room without another word. I headed to our kitchen back door and I didn't realize that Caius is in the back porch, sitting on the swinging chair.

"Good morning" he told me with his nice hot voice.

I drew a deep breath, turned my annoyed face into a smiling face. "Good morning too"

"You seem to be in a bad mood, mind talking about it?"

I sighed and took a sit beside him as he swings the chair back and forth. "Well, it's my friend who is actually a lodger here. His dog is staying in the garage last night and when I checked this morning, he is gone. I told Caleb about it and he doesn't seem to be frantically worrying like I do."

"Well, there really are people who just gets tired of some things and decides to abandon it until it's gone forever"

"I thought Caleb was different from those other dumbass guys I've met before"

"People can really disappoint you"

"Yeah, they really can and it's freaking annoying"

"It's a good thing I am here to listen to all your problems"

I smiled at what he said. Ohh, he is just so cute. He reminds me of the actor Kristopher Turner. He is just so fine and the fact that Caius looks like him, it's like having a celebrity in my own home!

"Well, I hate to leave you now but, I'm going to town today" he said as he stands up.

I looked up at him with a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, would you like to come with me?"

Oh my God! Yes Yes Yes. Okay Abbey, compose yourself in front of this major hottie in front of you. Okay wait, did I just use the word hottie in a sentence? It sounds so weird. Well, as much as I want to have some time with him, I can't. Not that I can't but, I already have plans for today. _Stay in my room and read, read, and read._

"Well, maybe next time. I already have something to do here" I said with a sheepish and guilty smile.

He looks cute being disappointed, "Bummer, well, maybe next time"

"Yeah, take care!" I said as he left and waited for a car to pass by.

Before going back to my room, I headed towards the diner to see if they needed some help.

The little bell on top of the door chimed when I pushed it and I saw a group of girls, in those really flirtatious seductive kinky looks, sitting in the counter area watching James clean a stupid glass. James doesn't like those kinds of girls and just smiles at them to be nice. I grew up with James and so I know what his type is. He likes girls who can be girly and sporty at the same time, brown haired, not taller than him, has a sense of humor, and a goal in life. That's the type he wants and he believes he'll meet that girl when he attends college next year.

I headed to the counter and looked around before facing him, "Do you need a help on anything?"

After I asked, the girls gave me this kind of who-the-hell-are-you-bitch look. And I'm like whoa, what the hell do you care?

James on the other hand gave me this thank-god-you're-here look, "Oh Abbey. As a matter of fact, I do"

"Sorry, I can't" I said and walked out of the diner.

Hahahahahahaha!

He'll definitely kill me later or tomorrow. Well, it's fun to annoy James especially when I see his desperate look when girls go gaga over him. It's just hilarious. I love him like my own brother that's why I like to harass him that way.

As I went back to my room, I took the book about angels that Aunt Charlie gave me, from the shelf and dived in my bed. I kicked off my espadrilles and lied on my back. What chapter am I already? Oh yeah, three : the seven heavens. It is said in this chapter that heaven has this seven different places where there are also angels who guards each. Something like that. While I am reading, someone suddenly barged into my room. I looked and saw that it was Caleb and this time, he's already wearing a white shirt. I tried to ignore him and went back to my reading.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to that Caius guy?" he said calmly but, in some angry way.

On the side of my eye, I could see him standing beside my bed and with an angry expression. I rolled my eyes and looked at him for awhile.

"The last time I checked, you're just a lodger in my home. Who are you to boss me around?" I asked.

He drew a deep breath, "I'm just concerned. I'm telling you Abbey, that guy isn't who you think he is"

"Well, who _is _Caius? Do you even know him? You're both strangers, weirdo. I can talk to anyone I like"

"Why won't you just do what I say?" he asked, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes once more, "Because you also won't do what I say!"

Caleb walked back and forth and grips on his hair.

"Can't you let that go? I already told you that he's coming back" he said, sure of what he's saying.

I ignored him and started to continue with what I am reading, "I won't speak to you until Rochel comes back"

Caleb groaned in annoyance and left my room. Well, I'm really mad that he doesn't even have the guts to look for his fluffy dog. I mean, rochel is the cutest dog I have ever seen.

Just like what that little girl from a movie said:

_It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!_

Since I'm still full because of breakfast, I skipped lunch and just stayed in my room. I'm so into what I'm reading and I'm now in the ninth chapter: the fallen angels. And just when I'm always in the good part, someone just has to bug me. A knock on the door-as usual-disturbed my reading. I really need to have a secret getaway. I was assuming that it's Caleb and so I gave him a snobbish look. To my embarrassment, it was his friend Sam who knocked.

"Oh, hi" I uttered, putting the book away.

He saw it and smiled at me, "You like angels?"

"Yeah, I have this interest in those beings" I answered back.

Sam smiled and leaned on the door, "You're just like him, always interested with things. Anyways, I never really got the chance to talk to you"

Yeah, actually. It's been like two to three days now and this is the only time we talked.

"Well, we can talk if you'd like" I said, pointing at the chair beside the desk.

Sam declined, "No, I just wanted to see how you're doing"

"Oh, thanks, well I'm good"

"Good. Then, I'll go have lunch now, see you later" he said and left.

As I was about to stand up, Sam went back.

"Caleb was right about you" he added.

I smirked, "About what? That I'm always mad, I have this diverse language or something?"

"No, that you were pretty" he said with a grin and left.

Caleb said that I was pretty? Here is my heart again, thumping like mad. Caleb isn't bad look either. He reminds me of the guy from that _Vampire Diaries Series. _What's the name of that guy again? I really don't know their names since I don't give any crap about vampires. I don't like blood sucking vampires, especially _sparkly_ ones. Oooh! I remembered already! It's Paul Wesley. Yeah, he really look like him. No Abbey, don't even think about those stupid stuff. I still hate him for losing his dog. I began to yawn and I looked at my digital clock. It's only 12:30 noon and I'm really sleepy. Well, it's because I'm used to having siestas in the academy. I lied back down on the bed and wrapped myself with blanket. I suddenly dreamt about the things I've read that kind of reminds me of Caleb.

In some way, the archangel Michael reminds me of Caleb. They're both protective and at the same time calm. I could imagine Caleb being just like him. All of a sudden, my body ached as if my body was slammed with something. I opened my eyes and I was startled to see James lying on top of me!

"Get off!" I shouted and tried to push him away.

James wouldn't budge and grinned, "No way. You left me awhile ago and it's time for you to feel my wrath"

What the hell?

"James!" grandpa called out.

He walked in my room and looked annoyed and then slapped James on the stomach.

"What the hell James, you're not yet done with the diner! Go back there!" he demanded as I pulled James.

He finally got up and left. Grandpa, on the other hand, looked at me and he doesn't seem to be happy. What have I done? I just woke up.

"You little missy fix the garage" he demanded.

I looked dumbfounded, "Why?"

"Because that stupid dog of your friend made a huge mess eating the boxes and stuff!"

"Dog!" my eyes shimmered.

I jumped out of bed and hurried to the garage. I could already hear barking and when I opened the door, the beautiful golden retriever jumped on me.

"Rochel!" I shouted happily and hugged him tight.

"I told you he'll be back"

I turned around and saw Caleb standing behind me. I didn't even notice him arrive.

I smiled but, feel kind of embarrassed for what I've said to him and all.

"Sorry for doubting you. You know your dog better than I am" I said.

Caleb smiled, "It's all right. I'll never do anything to disappoint you"


	10. Guardian Angel

It's been four weeks since the start of my vacation. I spent it by being in the house reading, sleeping, playing with my iTouch, playing with rochel, and working at the diner. This lazy morning, grandpa didn't open the diner because they ran out of food and at the same time, he wants to have a "day off". Pfft, he's the owner, he can have his day off anytime. With a plate of hot blueberry _Pot tarts_ beside me, I nibbled one as I flip through the pages of the book I'm reading. This time, it's not about heaven, it's about hell just to be fair.After reading about the angels, I decided to read something about hell. I never thought that you'll still have to go through a lot of hardships when you're in hell. There are different circles in hell where they punish people with specific sins. Isn't it enough to be living in eternal damnation? Hell! Hmm, but I wonder how heaven and hell looks like. In the middle of my reading, someone knocked. My door slowly opened and I looked to see Caleb peeking. He is wearing a gray long sleeves shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Oh hey, Caleb" I said and sat up in a lotus position. Rochel, who is sleeping on the foot of the bed, suddenly woke up at the presence of his master wagging his tail.

Caleb invited himself inside my room and headed to my small shelf of books beside my desk. He looked at it from top to bottom and smirked.

"You're into angels?" he asked.

I nodded and watched him flip through a few pages of one book, "Yeah, I know it's weird that a girl like me is into that stuff"

"What kind of girl are you?" he asked with that smirk on his face again.

I shrugged my shoulders and swept my hair all in one side, "Uh, the rebel kind of girl with a bad language-at times"

"Well, people have interesting personalities and its nice to see it come out from the shadows" he said, still looking at the pages from the book.

I watched him from where I'm sitting. He looks like some kind of model, the bad boy type who gets all the girls he want. But when I talk to him, he's so different. He's like the boy next door. He doesn't seem to get into fights or whatever. A total Mama's boy from my point of view.

"Who's your favorite of all?"

I snapped out from reality and looked blank, "What?"

"From all the angels you've read, who's your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite but, I'm really interested with Michael"

Caleb puts my book back and looks at me, "Did you know that Michael was considered a fallen angel?"

Okay, are we talking about the same Michael? I mean, the archangel Michael is no fallen angel the last time I checked my books and even the bible.

"Are you sure you're referring to Michael or are you talking about Lucifer?"

"No, I really am talking about Michael, the soldier"

He pulls my office chair from my desk and sits in front of me, "Michael isn't really a bad fallen angel. He became a fallen angel for disobeying God's order."

"What order is that?"

"To exterminate the human race. You see, there was a time that the humans have really gone badly and it made God angry. He appointed Michael to exterminate them but, he refused. He went down to earth to try and save the humans. He cut off his wings and even fell in love with a human. Angels aren't supposed to fall for humans because they watch over all humans. Anyways, his forbidden love resulted to a child"

"What happened next?" I asked.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "They weren't punished or anything after because Michael still serves God though he left his post"

"But that's insane-your whole story, I mean. Where did you get those ideas? The bible never mentioned anything about it. It's as if you know him that well"

"It's not necessary to be in the bible for it to be true, you know" he explained.

Then he said, "Would you agree to what Michael did? I mean, leave heaven to be with a human"

"It's not that bad" I muttered, rubbing Rochel's head. "I think it's sweet"

"He is God's most trusted angel, abbey. And he leaves for some human"

I sighed, "My dad always told me stories about Michael and he had mentioned about the extermination of humans. But he told me that Archangel Michael did what is right."

Caleb smirked and looked away.

He doesn't seem to really like the idea of what you call a forbidden love or by simply the act of disobeying.

I grabbed his hand which startled him, "What if you fell in love with a girl you're not supposed to, won't you fight for that?"

"O-of course I'd fight" he answered, "But I'll think of my duties first"

"You know, it's not bad to commit a mistake, you actually learn more from those mistakes"

Wow, did I just say those words? It sounds so unlike me that it's creepy.

Caleb looked at me for a minute before he spoke again. As I look into his eyes, I never realized how beautiful it is.

"You are really strange, Abbey. In a good way though" he said.

I giggled.

"Anyways, do you know who your guardian angel is?" he asked once more.

I nodded, "My dad told me I have 2; Michael and Celeste"

Caleb looked disgruntled, "Your dad is really giving you a lot of either wrong or incomplete information"

"Hey!" I scowled.

"Well, I'm not saying it as a bad thing. Neither of those two are your guardian angels. Your guardian angel is Charciel"

"Charciel? That sounds such a weird name"

Caleb disregarded my comment and continued on with what he's saying, "Charciel took over Michael's position as the ruler of the fourth heaven"

"Isn't it that the fourth heaven where the city of Jesus is located?" I actually sounded like an eager little girl.

He nodded with a smile, "It is. After Michael left for earth, God gave the position to Charciel to be the new ruler of the Fourth heaven and he is actually also your guardian angel"

"I have heard of him but, I never thought that he is my guardian"

"Well, now you know"

"But I still can't believe a word you say. I mean, it all sounds so-weird"

He knows too much for a weird guy like him. I never thought that he's also an angel fanatic.

"And why would my parents make up a story about my guardian angel?" that is like the weirdest thing of all.

Caleb smirked and got up. He headed towards the door and looked at me, "Well, why don't you ask them for yourself?"

"Hmm, well, I'd love to but, they're out"

Caleb then left me alone with rochel.


	11. Skeleton in the Closet

I still couldn't get over what Caleb had told me earlier. While I'm soaking in the tub, I tried to recall our conversation a little while ago. The way he talked about angels was like as if it really is a part of the history book. But, they aren't. He talked about them casually. And when he mentioned about my real guardian angel-why would my parents lie about that? Come to think of it, my dad is like Caleb. He knows too much about angels. Are they hiding something from me or are they-nah, that isn't possible. That is just stupid.

After my bath, I wrapped a white towel around my body and went to my room. Rochel is still lying on my bed, watching me walk towards my closet. It's only ten in the morning but, it's quite dark outside. I put on a long knitted gray and white striped shirt dress, a black belt, and a pair of black T-strap pumps. After fixing myself in front of the mirror, and went downstairs to see what's for lunch. The first floor is quiet and the only person I saw is James looking for something to eat inside the refrigerator.

"Where's everybody?" I asked, looking around.

James shrugged his shoulders and made a sour face when he smelled the box of milk, "Our parents went out with grandpa to meet up with friends, Caius said he'll go to some road trip, and Caleb and Sam are going to visit California"

Ooh, this might be my only chance to sneak around the house for some things. I joined James and sat across the dining table. James decided to toast two _Pop Tarts_ as his lunch. He is wearing a gray shirt underneath a blue checkered polo, a pair of dark blue jeans, and sneakers. The way he dresses reminds me so much of his dad. He's actually like a carbon copy of Uncle Jeep.

"Hey James, do we have any old stuff of my parents?" I asked.

James looked at me, "I guess so, why?"

"Well, I just want to check out on something. Maybe you can help me out?"

"Uh sure, let's check the garage"

As soon as he's done with his so called lunch, we headed to the hallway. He went to the door but, I stopped.

"You go ahead, I'll just get something in my room" I lied.

"Sure" he said and left.

I ran upstairs not in the second floor but, on the third floor. I want to see if there is something mysterious in Caleb's room. When I was already standing in front of their room, I just thought of the most important thing. How the hell am I supposed to get in when I don't have the key? Such a dumbass. All I need right now is a bit of luck. I turned the knob and it turned fully. Thanks lord for hearing my plea. I carefully went in and peeked. No one is in the neat room except for rochel. He is sleeping on Sam's bed when he saw me. I signaled him to keep quiet while I snoop around the room. There's nothing really special in his room; his bag contains only a few notebooks and stuff. I checked his closet and a big folder fell from the inside with cut-outs inside of it. I knelt down to fix it up when I suddenly realized what the cut-outs were. All of them were my pictures! I mean, literally; pictures in the academy while I'm hanging out with Jamie and some are even old photos of mine!

Then there's a file attached to the Folder.

**Name: Abigail Combs**

**Race: Human**

**Birthday: December 29**

**Likes: Into Angels, wants to travel the world, wants to be a fashion designer**

Where the hell did he get this? I've never told anyone my dream of becoming a fashion designer to anyone. Not even to Jamie! I knew it, Caleb is some kind of psychopath killer and he's stalking. I quickly put it inside the closet and ran downstairs and headed to the garage. I could already hear thunder and see lightning beneath the gray clouds and it begins to rain.

"James!" I called out in the dark garage.

James is leaning on the old truck, reading a very old looking newspaper. He saw me and smirked, "You got to see this"

I stood beside him and read the headline:

**God's Wrath by Audrey Anderson**

**The next generation might actually not believe this but, it is true. Twenty years ago, during the 24****th**** of September, was the start of a nightmare. I remember that me and parents were on our way back to L.A. when our car broke down and forced us to stay in a diner called "Paradise Falls". That day was I day I cannot forget for that day, my father nearly died by some freaky grandmother. She was "possessed" and she tore out the flesh of my father's neck and crawled up on the ceiling. That was the scariest thing I have ever seen. Little did I know, it's only the beginning of our nightmare. It was like in the movies, people getting possessed and whatsoever. The most scary part is, they're all heading to the diner. They were after the woman we're with (Charlie) who was pregnant at the time. They were after her child who's going to be the symbol of a new beginning. The savior of humankind.**

**I thought everything about the angels are all crap but, they were real. I never thought I'd live to see the Archangel Michael defend us and see him battle it out with Archangel Gabriel. Two angels fighting for the sake of humankinds. This article might be considered garbage but, to those who lived to see it would forever be haunted by that event. We must all act with great caution because we'll never know when God might be pissed off with humans again**

I put the newspaper down.

I couldn't believe what I just read. An apocalypse happened twenty years ago and it happened here? This is so good to be true. But, it is just like what Caleb and Dad told me.

"I was considered a savior?" I heard James ask himself.

"Do you think it's true?" I asked him softly, though I've been having doubts about what I'm reading these days.

James drew a deep breath, "We'll never know unless we pay this Audrey Anderson a visit"

He went back to the house to look for the key to the old pick-up truck. It started to rain hard and I waited for James inside the garage. While waiting, I saw a glimpse of the old "Paradise Falls" sign beneath a few boxes.

Could it be real? Could've an apocalypse occurred that nearly killed the entire human race? What other things have our family kept from us? My heart is beating fast and is excited to learn more and at the same time scared. James is back, wet from the rain and opened the old pick-up truck. I went in and so did James.

"Are you sure that this piece of metal is safe?" I asked, covering my nose because of the smell.

James turned the key and the truck roared to life, "Don't worry, we'll be home in one piece"

"Yeah, I wish that could be true"

James drove out of the garage and I could hear rochel barking from inside Caleb's room. We headed off towards Nevada to meet the mysterious Audrey Anderson.

"Her name does ring a bell" James suddenly said, his eyes locked on the road.

I lowered down the air conditioner then looked at him, "How's that possible?"

"Some guy went to the house a year ago. He was an old friend of Grandpa and our parents. I remember Grandpa telling him, "Say hi to Audrey for me""

"That could be any Audrey"

"But the guy has a big stitch mark on his neck, as if he was bitten by a shark or whatever"

"Well, I just hope we do meet her today"

Three hours later, we arrived in Nevada. We went to the publishing house of the Nevada newspaper and asked the secretary for Audrey Anderson.

"Her office is in the third floor" the teller said with a big smile and her eyes were only on James.

We used the stairs instead of the elevator to get there fast. When we arrived at the third floor, it was quiet. We checked every door and we found Audrey's office on the end of the hallway.

James took a deep breath and knocked.

We waited for a while and we can hear footsteps and a shadow seeping from under the door and the silhouette from the window door. The door opened, revealing a middle aged woman. She's the same age as my mom, has long brunette hair, and deep blue eyes. She looked confused seeing us.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

James and I looked at each other and to her.

"Are you Audrey Anderson?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Abigail Combs and this is my cousin James Hanson. We're here to ask you about this article" then I showed her the old newspaper.

She examined it for awhile then pierced at us, "Come on in"


	12. Audrey Anderson

Miss Anderson's office is cozy compared to grandpa's messy office in the diner. This office makes me feel at home just by sitting on the soft black leather sofa. Her journals are compiled on top of her table beside her computer screen. She has a shelf of filed paperworks that I guess was compiled over the years. Her room is a blend of coffee brown and black in color. Maybe she doesn't like colorful stuff. She turned off her electric coffee maker on her buffet table and poured the hot coffee on three mugs. The thunder roared outside and poured on heavy rain. She handed me and James a mug and she sat comfortably across us on her brown couch. James and I were quiet at the moment, not knowing how to confront her.

"So, what made you two interested with my most criticized article?" Audrey asked, putting her own mug down on the table.

James went ahead of me to talk, "We just want to know if it's not bogus"

"James!" I snapped, giving him a displeased look.

He look at me confused though, "What? I just wanted to make sure that she's not just some person ruining our family's reputation"

"Wait, _your _family?" Audrey asked, eyeing us both with interest.

"Yeah, you mentioned my Mom Charlie and our diner being attacked by some kinds of zombie?"

"You're James Hanson?"

James nodded uncomfortably.

Audrey's gaze moved to me, her lips curving to a smile, "And you are-?"

"A-Abigail Combs, Rebbeca and Michael's daughter" I said softly.

Miss Anderson fell silent for a moment, her joyous expression stuck on her face. She couldn't speak at the moment and just seems to be happy seeing us-like seeing an old friend. Though we never met her before.

"The two most people I'm longing to see" she finally muttered.

Wow, someone would want to actually see me and James? We both looked perplexed and Audrey stood up and went behind her desk and looked through her drawer.

"So, about the article, is it true?" I asked.

Miss Anderson is busy rummaging through her things, looking for something, when she answered. "Of course it's true, do you think I'm stupid enough to humiliate myself with a ridiculous story if it wasn't true?"

James snickered and moved closer to whisper to me, "She could be your sister. You both have the same attitude"

"Shut up" then I elbowed him.

"Aha!"

Miss Anderson finally found what she's looking for and showed it to us; it's an old picture in front of "Paradise Falls" diner. Everyone in the picture looks all bruised up and some, like my dad and their friend Kyle, are carrying big guns. Miss Anderson pointed at the young girl that looks like a rebel between her parents.

"That's me when I was only eighteen" she said and took a sit.

Then my gaze turned to the picture of a teenager beside my young looking dad. It was mom, I can tell. We look so much like each other, except that she looks more of a super model than a rebel punk like me.

"So, are you trying to say that the Archangel Michael you've met is my dad?" I muttered, looking at his picture.

"Why, didn't he tell you?" Miss Anderson asked.

James and I looked surprised and couldn't speak.

"Yes, your father is the Archangel" she said.

My dad, an angel? Oh my god.

"That's not possible" I uttered, looking quite perplexed.

Miss Anderson snorted and looked outside the rainy city, "Anything is possible, my dear"

"Does that make me a Nephilim?"

"A nephi what?"

"A Nephilim, the offspring of a human and an angel" it just made me feel stupid asking such question.

Miss Anderson laughed and looked at us, "You two are really clueless"

"That's why we came here, to know the truth" James answered for me and holds my hand tight.

"Well, you're not a half breed if that's what you're thinking. Your mother is an angel too. Ah ah ah, no interruptions" Audrey said when I was about to question her. "I'm the story teller. So anyways, your mom was an angel named Celeste. She was a healer. During the battle of the angels, Celeste was defeated and fell to the earth, erasing all her memory of being an angel. She was adopted by your grandfather and became Rebecca Hanson"

All that she just mentioned, I just can't seem to register it in my head. It's too unrealistic to believe it. My parents are angels? And I'm an angel? That's nonsense! Without saying goodbye, I walked out of her office fast and I can hear James calling after me and followed. I began to push the elevator button continuously and James caught up with me.

"I'm sorry, I just can't handle any of this crap" I answered, trying to fight back the tears.

James didn't speak.

The elevator pinged and the doors automatically opened. We both went in and as the door is about to close, Miss Anderson appeared and pushed the door sideways. She was looking at me in remorse.

"I should've just lied to you" she said, feeling sorry.

I shook my head, "That would just make things worse. Anyways, thanks for having the time telling us about everything"

"Just remember, your parents kept it from you to make you feel like a normal teenager"

Then the door closed.

I slid down to my knees and covered my eyes with my hands. My tears started to flow down and I don't want James to see me crying. I don't want anyone seeing my weak side. When we reached the last floor, we walked out of the hallway and ran towards the old truck. I got a little wet and I sit on the passenger seat, buckling up with the seat belt. James turned the engine and started to drive back towards New Mexico dessert. The rain is getting harder to the point that it's hard to see the view in front. James turned on the window swipers continuously to see. I, on the other hand, just stared on the smudge wet window.

"Hey, are you all right?" I heard James asked.

I just nodded without looking at him, my eyes are still sore. "I still think all of this is stupid"

He snorted, "But it's amazing, don't you think. Your father actually saved us from being exterminated"

"But it's also because of you. Remember, the moment you were born you already saved us"

"Yeah. Our family is so weird"


	13. Accident

*****Oh wow, I already made 13 chapters? Wow, it's as if I'm not that busy :)) well, I'm done studying natural science and history so I'm sort of free today. Though I need to study for sociology. Sigh. Well, just sharing. Anyways, this is my 13****th**** chapter. Hope you'll like it and THANK YOU for having the time to comment guys :D I don't own legion**

In the middle of the deserted road of New Mexico desert, James is driving by smoothly. No car is passing by. All of a sudden, James turned the wheel around so fast that the truck swerved round and round and turned upside down. We both screamed and my whole body aches because of what happened. We made a loud crash but, the place is deserted that no one could even run to our aid. I forcefully opened my eyes and felt a lot of pain on my head. The windows are broken and from where I'm sitting, we're actually upside down. I could literally feel the blood flowing over my head. The sky is turning purple and orange. No one would ever find us here when it turns dark.

But that's just my opinion.

"Abbey! Abbey!"

My eyes are slightly closed when I heard a drastic voice calling out my name. It wasn't James's voice but, a familiar one. My eyesight is blurry but, I could still define the figure of a guy hurrying to my aid. He carefully pulls me out of the truck and lay me down on the ground.

"This one's not breathing, Caleb!" I saw a blurry picture of another guy carrying someone.

Is it James?

"Well, revive him now" Caleb ordered and he placed his hand on my aching head.

All of a sudden, the pain went away just like that. I gasped for air and I can finally see Caleb looking at me worriedly yet relieved that I'm finally conscious.

"Thank goodness you're safe" he said.

Instead of saying a thank you, I got up and moved away from him. I pushed Sam away from James and tried hauling him away from the two-or three. There's another guy beside the pick-up truck. He's very masculine and tall like a football player. He has short golden blonde hair and brown eyes. I never met him before but, I have this weird feeling that I know him. "Who the hell are you and what do you really want?" I shouted angrily, shrugging James to wake up.

Caleb looked sad when he answered, "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying? Don't act like you don't know anything!"

"Come on, there's no use lying anymore. She knows everything" I heard Sam said in annoyance, scratching his head.

Caleb looked back at me and drew a deep breath, "I was actually thinking of telling you the truth before you left to see Audrey"

"Wait, how'd you-" I stopped when I felt James move slightly and let out a soft moan.

I squat down and moved my ear closer to hear what he's trying to say.

"James, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Wa-water" he mumbled.

But, where am I going to get water? Sam quickly opened his backpack and brought out a bottle of water. He approached us and opened James's mouth slightly to let him drink. I watch him help my cousin and though they're hiding something, I can't feel that they're bad.

"He'll be okay in awhile" Sam said and smiled at me.

I'm not pretty sure if I could smile right now, "Who really are you?"

Caleb looked at Sam who gave an approving nod. Weirdly, he accompanied me on sitting on the middle of the road with a wrecked upside down pick-up truck beside us.

"Do you remember me telling you the stories about your guardian angel?" he asked.

I gulped. Why do I have the feeling that I already know what he's about to say.

"That was just this morning" I mumbled.

Caleb nodded and looked down on his clasped hands, "And I'm pretty sure you know the secret of your family now"

I hesitated at first but, eventually nodded.

"Then it's no problem if I told you that I'm Charciel, your guardian angel"

It's like a cat got my tongue. First Miss Anderson and now Caleb? These are all so annoying.

"I know you're very skeptic about it" he added.

"Well, duh!" I answered, frustrated.

He smirked, the way he used to when he hears something amusing. "Well, aren't you a little curious on how we got here so fast? How I knew you went to Audrey? How you think I am a psycho?"

"You are a psycho! And I'm becoming like some crazy person because of all of this nonsense!"

Caleb sighed and got up. All of a sudden, his shirt got torn apart and a pair of big beautiful wings appeared on his back. I screamed but, no one seems to share the same reaction with me. Sam and the other guy seem to think of it as normal.

"Sam is also an angel"

Then my I blacked out.

To be continued…

*****Whoo! It's done, how is it? I think it's crap. I just wrote it instantly without any draft. Haha! I'll make sure the next chapter would be better. Please be patient enough to wait **** haha. And I'm not pretty sure if it's ending soon 'coz I don't even know how to end this story. :))) anyways, please do comment. Positive and negative are welcome but, positive are highly appreciated :p**


	14. More about the truth

*****Hey, this is the next chapter. I hope it would be good. I'm quite distracted now since I'm watching Murder on FoxCrime. Haha. Once again, I'm sharing stuff that isn't connected with the story. So anyways, here it is:D**

When I regained consciousness, I found myself sitting at the back of the wrecked pick-up truck along with James and the new big dude. I actually don't want to know how they turned it over or how they made it turn on. The wind is blowing so strong that my hair goes to my face and the wind whistling through my ears. I peeked inside the window and saw that Caleb is the one driving and he's talking to Sam about something like getting in trouble. Ugh, this day is just so weird.

Then I heard a tsk.

I looked across and saw the big dude, looking at me disapprovingly as he shook his head.

"I told you not to go out of the house" he said with a very calm voice.

I looked surprised, I never seen him in my entire life. As in never.

"Excuse me?" was all I could say.

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen me in this form yet" he said with a grin and stretched out his hand, "Hi, I'm Rochel, an angel who finds lost objects"

And I'm completely out of words again. So that's why I feel like I know him, he is Caleb's golden retriever. I looked at his hand for a minute then I shook it. I was sort of staring at him, still not believing what had happened today.

"It's weird to shake hands with a dog" I said with a grin.

Rochel smirked, "You're amazing, you know that? you can still joke around despite what had happened"

"Are you guys okay there?" Caleb asked from inside the truck.

I looked at him and I slowly nodded.

"Anyways, I'm very sorry with all that happened today. You must be exhausted" he told me as he keeps an eye on the road.

I leaned on the open window and watched the road too between Caleb and Sam.

"Yeah, it's okay. At least you had the guts to tell me the truth" I mumbled.

Then I remembered something which happened a long time ago during the start of the vacation, "So the feather in my bedroom, it was yours?"

Caleb chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just checking up on you. You know, it's my job to make sure that you're all right"

"Oh, right"

"Aren't you going to ask me something else?"

I looked curious, "Like what?"

"Like who was the man you heard scream that night?"

I gasped. I nearly forgot about that incident which led me to sleep in my parent's room. I leaned more to the point that my upper body is already inside the truck and I'm looking at him.

"Did you murder someone that night?" I asked in horror.

Caleb looked at me disappointedly, "Of course not! Do you think I'd do that?"

"Uh, I dunno. Well, no one was murdered. It was me"

"You, why, what happened to you?"

"The first time I went down here on earth, I was having a hard time keeping my wings. You know I can't keep it always under a cloak or something. So, I was practicing to keep my wings inside of my body, which I tell you, really hurts"

I hissed as if I could feel the pain he's telling me.

"So my dad, he's really the archangel Michael?" I asked again.

He nodded, "You can't believe it? "

"Well, not that I don't believe. He's actually the way I picture angel Michael"

"_Ughnn"_

I turned around and saw James waking up. He actually has a band-aid on his temple. He groaned a little as he massages his head. He looked around and I just grinned when he looked at me.

"What just happened?" he asked, confused to see the three guys.

"Err, a bit of a long story. I'll tell you everything later at home"

We arrived home at around seven thirty in the evening already. There are two police cars in front of the diner and officers talking to our family. As soon as I got down from the truck, mom and dad ran towards me. They hugged me tight and asked so many questions. _Where have you been? Are you all right? Why didn't you leave a message? _Blah blah blah. They're really frantic and all I did was to stare. I couldn't believe that they're angels and being angels, shouldn't they know what I was doing? Percy thanked the cops for having the time to try and help them and they left. I saw grandpa looking at the wrecked truck, horrified. As soon as he laid eyes on James, who is massaging his aching head, he didn't have a second thought on hitting him on the head.

"What the hell did you do, James?" he shouted.

I gasped and ran to James aid, "Grandpa, James didn't do anything wrong. Some car almost killed us"

"Oh God, are you all right?" mom asked frantically and checks up on me for any bruises.

"Mom, I'm fine" I insisted, feeling a bit embarrassed that the three guys are seeing me in this state, being treated like a kid. "They actually came to our rescue"

Mom and dad started thanking the three guys who seems quite bashful. I went inside the house and I saw Caius, going up. He saw me and seems to be glad.

"Thank goodness you're safe" he said as he walked towards me. "Your family is very paranoid when you were gone. They thought you were kidnapped"

I didn't answer for awhile and just stared again. I've been staring so many time this day. But, Caius is just worth staring at. Though he's only wearing a red shirt and black jeans, he looks simply amazing and his dark brown eyes compliments his white skin.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile" I asked.

We both went up the stairs as he talks.

"Well, I've been visiting some old friends in California and Nevada. That's why I'm usually not around"

"Oh"

We stopped in the middle of the hallway and I pat his shoulder, "Well, I better go get ready to bed now. I'm in a big trouble right now"

"Hmm, good luck with that and goodnight."

I went to my room, scratching my head. This day is tiring and I think I have an information overload. I pulled out a clean white cotton spaghetti strapped night dress and I went to my bathroom. I washed myself, changed my clothes, and brushed my teeth. After that, I headed back to my room. I almost screamed when I suddenly saw Caleb in my room and he covered my mouth. Oh my god, my heart is beating to fast! Does he want to kill me? Damn it!

I pulled his hand away, irritated. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're all right" he said.

"Well, I'm all right" then I gasped and turned red. "Don't tell me that you watch over me when I'm in the bathroom, pervert!"

"Don't worry, I won't do that in a million years" he said.

Ouch, that's quite an insult.

I sank on my bed and leaned on the headboard while Caleb sits on the end of the bed.

"So, can I still call you Caleb?" I asked, pulling the comforter over my legs.

Caleb nodded sweetly, "Yeah, I prefer that than my real name."

"So tell me, are there more than three angels down here on earth?"

"Not exactly. The only reason why we're here is because of you"

I nearly swallowed my own tongue with what he said. I pointed at myself, looking a bit clueless.

"What, me? Why me?"

"Well, you're the daughter of two known angels. God thinks that you have the potential to learn your parent's powers"

"They have powers?"

"Well, your mom does. She can heal just by one touch. Anyways, Gabriel thinks that you also have the potential to turn to your evil side"

I cringed about what he said about the Messenger Gabriel, "He thinks that I can turn evil?"

"Don't get him wrong"

How can I not be upset when even an angel thinks of me as a troublemaker? Seriously, am I that bad looking?

"You're not" Caleb suddenly spoke.

I looked at him confused, "I'm not what?"

"You're not bad looking"

"So now you can read minds?"

"How do you think we, up in heaven, hear your prayers?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "So anyways, there's always evil around the good ones"

"Does that mean that there are demons also here?"

Caleb nodded, "Yeah but, the problem is, we cannot detect them unless they do something evil. I've felt an evil presence around you once or twice but, I'm not pretty sure where it's coming from"

My body shivered and my hair on my arms raised. Not only is an angel stalking me but, also a demon.

"How come you and Sam seemed to be troubled when you're talking in the truck?" I asked.

Caleb leaned his forearms on his lap and massages his nape slightly, "Oh that, well, it's because of the accident you've encountered. Being your guardian angel and Sam being James' guardian angel, we're supposed to protect you from harm. Unfortunately, we're sort of delayed."

"Will you get kicked out of heaven"

Caleb chuckled and shook his head, "No, they'll let you decide if you still want me to be your guardian angel. So be prepared to meet either my senior or Gabriel himself"

All of a sudden, the door opened and I saw dad come in.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know someone is here" he said and is about to close the door.

But Caleb stood up, "It's okay, Mr. Combs, I was just on my way out. I just wanted to see if she's all right" then he looked at me, "See you tomorrow"

I just sheepishly smiled and waved.

Dad watched him leave and he sat beside me with a smirk on his face, "I see someone's trying to get your attention, angel"

My cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I really don't like it when dad talks about some guy trying to court me or some sort. It's weird.

"Dad, don't make it feel awkward. He's a friend of mine" I shared.

And there's no way a goody two shoes angel like him would ever like a human like me. Well, I'm not really human but, you get the point.

Dad giggled and squeezed my hand, "I'm just kidding. Anyways, your mom is tending a few scratches on James. Aren't you hurt?"

I shook my head, I really didn't get any injuries. Or maybe Caleb already took care of it.

"So, are you going to tell me where you've been?" he asked concerned.

Hmm, should I tell him? Or I'll lessen the details. I'm pretty good with making up stories so he wouldn't notice anything.

"We went to Nevada" I said.

"Nevada?" he sounded very curious.

I nodded and tucked my hair behind my ears, "Well, yeah. I wanted to go on a road trip and James took me with him"

"Well, why didn't you leave a message?"

"I was excited"

"But, what happened to the truck? The damage is on the roof"

"Well, the truck kind of toppled over when a car almost hit us. I think the driver was drunk"

Oh God, I have a sick feeling of guilt whenever I lie in front of my innocent looking dad. But dad, on the other hand, is gullible enough to believe every word I say. He drew a deep breath and hugged me tight.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I don't know how we'll ever live without you in our life" he told me.

I snorted. I hate it when dad tells me this kinds of things. He makes me feel sorry for all the wrong things I've done in my sixteen years of existence.

"I love you so much, dad" was all I could say.

"I love you too, angel"

*****So, it's done. I'll leave you with this for now. Haha. It's a good thing it's Friday tomorrow! Well, here in where I live that is. Anyways, by tomorrow, I'll be able to continue writing my stories **** please do comment. Positive, negative, whatevers. Haha. I appreciate your time being wasted on my work :D**


	15. And he likes me

During the next morning, I woke up in a good mood. Now that I know all secrets are open, I'm finally at peace. I put on a black pair of jeans, a violet halter top blouse, a dark gray long sleeves bolero, and a pair of violet flats. My mullet hair is raised in a ponytail with a few strands falling along with my bangs. I went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. I saw Caleb and Sam along with my mom, dad, and James. I quickly sat beside Caleb and grinned.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

Caleb looked at me as if he's trying to read my mind. But he smiled back at me, "Uh, good morning too. It looks like you woke up on the right side of the bed. You don't usually approach me. It's creepy"

I gave him a very-funny look and poured some grape juice on my glass, "Well, you better appreciate my nice attitude"

As we ate, the other and gorgeous lodger, Caius arrived. He's wearing a black shirt and a pair of white board shorts. He looks sleepy when he arrived.

"Good morning" he greeted us all.

We all said good morning.

"I'll just go over to the diner" he shared and left.

When he left, I went back to my food and I noticed the look on Caleb's face. As if there's something about Caius that he doesn't like. I moved closer so that my parents wouldn't hear what I'm about to say.

"Why, what's wrong? Is Caius some kind of a demon?"

Caleb shook his head and looked down on the scrambled egg on his plate, "I don't know, I just don't like him. Please, be very careful around him"

All I did was nod.

After eating, Caleb and Sam left to talk with James. James hasn't really heard his full story and he kept nagging the two. I, on the other hand, went to the diner to see how grandpa and Percy are doing. When I went in, the place is slightly crowded. There are a lot of customers who are going on their way to either Nevada or California. I looked around and saw Caius sitting just near the window, looking so depress and lonely. I know that Caleb doesn't want me going near him or anything but, he haven't really given me a good reason why. I gathered up my courage and I approached him. He looked up at me, startled.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked, pointing at the chair across him.

Caius smiled and nodded, "Sure"

I took a sit and leaned my elbows on the table and observed his face. He looks so angelic; I won't be surprised if he's also an angel.

"Do you believe in God or in angels?" I suddenly just asked.

Caius smirked and looked at me strangely, "Sorry to disappoint you but, I don't believe those things after my parents died. I'm an atheist"

"I'm so sorry about your parents, I didn't know" I said sincerely.

Caius shrugged his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry; it's been a long time now. I'm pretty used to it"

"So, you live alone or do you have relatives?"

"Uh, I live alone. I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"Well, how do you survive? I mean, how do you get money or where do you live"

He looked out on the desert as he tells me everything, "My parents left a lot of money before they died and I bought an apartment with it. I also do a bit of part time jobs when I don't have school"

"When you first arrived here in the diner, you were wearing a suit. Were you in some kind of a prom or gathering?"

He is still looking at the desert as if he's for something or someone to appear, "Yeah, it was some kind of a farewell party to a royal friend of mine"

Wow, he has a royal friend. I wouldn't be surprised because he always look elegant and classy. I think Caleb's suspicions are wrong. I mean, this guy doesn't have a hint of badness in him. He seems to be a normal guy and not to mention, a very good looking one. All of a sudden, he grabbed my hand. My heart starts to pound aggressively and my cheeks and ears start to heat up. His touch is electrifying and those pair of dark brown eyes is very enchanting.

"It's been awhile since we last talked" he told me with a husky voice.

I gulped as I nodded, "Y-yeah, I've been around Caleb most of the time"

"Your boyfriend must be very overprotective"

"H-he's not my boyfriend"

Caius eyes seemed to twinkle when I said that. "Does that mean that I have chance?"

My voice cracked when I answered, "W-what?"

Is this for real or is this some kind of jackass joke?

Caius played with my hand and grinned, "Honestly, I have a crush on you since I first met you. I was very excited when your grandpa let me stay as a lodger"

Ugh, my dream is coming true! But, I don't think I'm not even ready to be in a relationship. I don't have any experiences or some sort. All I've had are crushes and that's it. I pulled my hand away from him and forced a smile on my face.

"That's very flattering of you, Caius" I said as I blush, "But, I'm not sure that I'm ready to be in a relationship"

And hello, I'm only sixteen and he's eighteen. I think he's too mature enough for me. But that's the maximum age of the guy I'd like to date but, I'm not sure if Caius is the one.

"I could wait" Caius replied very determined. "Until you're ready, I can prove that I'm good for you"

I didn't know what to say anymore. Good thing that dad came to the rescue. He called for me and told me that he and mom want to talk to me.

"See you later" I told Caius and left.

Dad and I walked out of the crowded diner and walked back to the house. The day is very sunny and windy. I looked down as I walk and avoided the sun from burning my eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You'll find out" was all he said.

Oh my God, are they finally going to tell me their real identities? I'm so psyched and at the same time, nervous. When we arrived in the house, we headed straight to their room. Mom is sitting on the bed wearing a yellow sundress. I accompanied her on sitting while dad sits on the chair beside the desk.

"Am I in trouble because of yesterday?" I asked.

Mom chuckled and looked at dad, "That's another matter but, that's not what we're talking about today"

"What is it then?"

I'm ninety nine point five percent sure that they're going to tell me the truth.

"Well, we want to ask you about school" she said.

"What about school? Did the nuns told you anything?" I asked.

"Err, no. We just want to ask you if you're having a good time in school"

"You've been complaining about school every vacation about the nuns being too strict" dad added, "So, we want to ask you if you want to transfer to another school"

Transfer to another school? Ever since I was enrolled in the Academy, I've been nagging my parents about transferring me to school. I've heard about this high school in Malibu where it's just across the beach. I've always wanted to apply there. But if you ask me now, I don't want to transfer to another school. I already have friends and I have fun annoying those nuns.

"It's okay, guys. I like the academy now" I said with a smile. "And I'm safer there"

Not only because of the nuns but, also because of Caleb.

Mom felt relieved with my decision and caresses my cheek, "I'm happy with your decision, abbey. I really do think you're safer there"

After talking to me, I excused myself and left their room. As I was about to turn around, I nearly bumped into Caleb. We were just a few inches away from each other and we both smiled.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there" I said nervously.

He smiled showing off all his pearly white teeth. "It's all right and I'm pretty happy you're staying in the academy"

"Will you be staying there until graduation?" I asked, sort of hoping he would say yes.

"I'll always be around wherever you are" he said and winked as he left.


	16. all day long i dream about

Why am I feeling so different when I'm around Caleb? I mean, after he told me everything and since we get to be so close, I always feel awkward. I have to admit, I do think that Caleb is very good looking. Not only that, he's also a very nice guy. Even though I'm always a jerk and being bitchy to him, he is still nice to me. Well of course he is. He's an angel, a guy who follows all the rules given to him. I stayed at the back porch and sat down on the swinging chair. I swing back and forth as I think about my dilemma. Caius, the gorgeous guy I'm dying to have as my boyfriend confessed that he likes me. But the problem is, I don't think he is the right guy for me and that it's all of a sudden. And there's Caleb, who I think I'm starting to like in a different level. The problem with him is, he's an angel and he'll never like me back because that's just against the rule of angels.

As I think about my problem while watching a plane fly across the sky, the back door opened. It was James who went out as if he's about to do something here. Unfortunately, he looks startled to see me and quite irritated too.

"Why are you here?" he said it as if it was a bad thing for me to be in here.

I cringed and fold my arms in annoyance, "Why, don't I have the right to stay here? The last time I checked, anyone can stay here" I argued.

James just rolled his eyes and sat beside me. He pulled out a box of cigar from his pocket and takes out one stick and lit it up.

"Since when did you smoke?" I asked ferociously.

So this is why he doesn't seem happy to see me here. His parents will kill him if they found out.

James drew out the smoke and smirked, "Shut up"

The smoke reached towards me and I coughed and shooed off the smoke that might cause to my unexpected death. Seriously, I don't like people who smoke. Neither of my parents smoke and grandpa, well, he just stopped smoking recently. He said that drinking is more than enough as a vice.

James stretched his arms over the chair and looked at me, "So, what's with your troubled look? Anything happened?"

I pinched my nose and peered at him, "I'm pretty sure you won't be of any help so just better stick on sucking that thing"

"Tsk, sorry if I even bothered asking" he said mockingly.

But it's true; James won't be of any help. He won't ever take it seriously. I know his attitude and he'll only think of it as a joke.

"James!"

We could hear his dad calling.

"Shoot, I didn't know they'll be back so soon" James muttered as he throws the cigar on the ground and covers it with sand.

Then he faced me with a threatening look, "Don't say a word about this"

I made a face and just folded my arms.

Uncle jeep appeared from around the house carrying a few plastic bags from Nevada. He approached us on the porch and he stands in front of his son suspiciously.

"Why weren't you answering?" Uncle James asked.

From where I'm sitting, I can see that James is quite nervous though his back is facing me.

"Well, I was just talking here with Abbey" he lied.

"Well, you better go in front and help your mom with some stuff"

"Sure"

Uncle jeep watched his son leave and as soon as he's out of sight, he puts the bags down on the small coffee table and sat down on the brown rocking chair.

"That boy better stop smoking" he said with a grin.

I unfolded my arms, leaned forward, then looked curious, "You knew?"

"Anyone would know just by the smell. I didn't want to confront him because I want him to personally tell me or simply to stop it. It won't do him any good"

I leaned back and sighed, "But he's very hard headed, he'll do anything he wants anytime, anywhere"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, how's it going when we're gone?"

"Hmm, the usual" except that I found out that this place is occupied by angels.

Uncle jeep placed his elbows on his lap and looked at me observantly, "You seem distracted. Do you want to talk about it?"

Like my parents, Uncle Jeep is very trustworthy. I'm pretty close to him and I can say that my relationship with him is like the one he has with mom. He's like an older brother I can depend on.

I sighed and looked down. I'm quite embarrassed about my problem. Because you know, as a teenager, I don't want to open this kind of stuff to the older ones. I'm more confident telling it to a friend. Unfortunately, Jamie isn't around.

"Well, it's about a guy" I finally said, my cheeks turning red.

"Wait, is it that Caleb guy, that lodger from your school?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded nervously and looked at him. I am looking for any signs of fooling around or anything but, Uncle Jeep seems to be taking my problem seriously.

"So, what's the problem with him? Did he hurt you because you know, I can kick his ass if you want" he said as he punches his fist on his palm.

I giggled. He can be funny at times.

"It's not that, it's just that I think I've grown feelings for him"

"And-"

"And I think that he won't like me back" I confessed.

Uncle Jeep made a disapproving look, "That's impossible. I mean, you're beautiful. I'm pretty sure he'll like you back if you tell him the truth"

"But he's much grounded. He likes things to be in order and he follows the rules. He priorities his duties, I mean his studies first. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing but, he won't even try to take the risk"

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure he'll come to his senses. And if he doesn't, that means that he's not the perfect guy for you"

After my one on one talk with Uncle Jeep, I went back to my room. I stood in front of my shelf for awhile and picked out a romantic novel. Jamie gave it to me a year ago but, I haven't really opened it. I lazily fell back on my bed, kicked off my flats, put on my headphones and turned my iPod on full volume, and started to read. I really don't like romantic novels because I think of it as stupid. That's what I used to think before. One reason is because I haven't felt it. I mean, I don't understand why a girl would cry over a guy who doesn't love him. But now, I'm trying to fill in their shoes and to see how it is to be in love or whatever. I read the first chapter, the getting to know you part. I think it's actually nice, not the boring kind. I kept on reading the book until I didn't notice that I'm already in the second chapter. My eyes are getting strained already and I yawned. I looked at my clock and saw that it's only twelve noon. I guess I would be skipping lunch today because I'm pretty sleepy. I put the book aside and fell asleep while listening to some _Pretty Reckless_ song.

I am half awake when I felt someone lying on the same bed. I tried to open my eyes but I can't. I can't move my body either. I could see nothing and only hear the song from my headphones. The person in the room moved closer towards me, caressing my cheeks. He caressed me more up to my arms. Who could it be, Caleb? Caius? Or am I just dreaming? All of a sudden, the figure is already holding my boobs! I mean literally feeling me up. I tried to budge but, I'm stuck on the bed and I can't even open my eyes. But the touch is very gentle and I cannot say that I'm not feeling good about it. I've never felt this tingling sensation before. Later on, the touch went down to my stomach. This is just a dream, I know it. My mind is just playing with me because of the novel I've read.

I suddenly woke up as soon as soon as I can feel my body. I was shocked to see my pants slightly pulled down and my bolero on the floor. I quickly puts on my clothes and couldn't believe it. Was I just harassed in my own room? Oh God! But who would even do this to me? I mean, my door is locked and the only one who can come in is-.

I left my room and ran upstairs to Caleb's room and knocked. I waited impatiently but, there was no answer.

"Caleb, open up!" I said as I knocked some more.

"Abbey?"

I turned around and saw Caleb coming up from the stairs. He must've just finished having lunch and he seems to look confused when he saw me.

"What's wrong? You look nervous" he pointed out.

Of course I am, someone just toyed with me while I was sleeping!

"Did you go to my room today?" I asked quickly.

Caleb shook his head, "I haven't, why? Did something happen?"

"Uhm no." I lied, "I'll go back to my room"

As I'm about to go down, Caleb grabbed my arm like he used to do before. But his touch, it's so much different from what I felt in my room.

"Are you okay?" he asked once more.

I just nodded, "Yeah, I'm just too sleepy I thought someone was in my room"

When I went back to my room, I lied back down and stared on the white ceiling. It couldn't be Caleb. I mean, it would be a sin if he does it. But, who else could it be? Caius? Unfortunately, that incident happened more than once. Every time I would sleep, I could feel someone touching me again and again. By the time I wake up, I'm half naked. I couldn't tell anyone about it because they might tell me that I'm just making it up. And Caleb, I thought he is my guardian angel? How come he doesn't know that something is already happening to me? Sometimes I wonder if he's just lying to me.


	17. The demon and the messenger

It's been a week since my mysterious pervert came to my life. And again and again, it happened. I sometimes make sure that I wouldn't fall asleep because that's the only time he doesn't "attack". I haven't told this experience to anyone because I'm too embarrassed to even mention it. Today, a Saturday morning, mom left along with grandpa, uncle jeep, Aunt Charlie, and James to visit some old friends in Nevada. Sam went along with them being the guardian angel of James. They asked me if I wanted to come but, I just said no. Dad insisted to stay behind too to look after me and the two lodgers. Since grandpa is out, dad volunteered to help out in the diner. I wanted to help too but, dad insisted that I stay home. He said that I've been helping out and that I haven't really had time to experience my vacation. This Saturday morning is blazing hot! I mean, it's not the usual hot day. It's boiling hot! I changed into a pair of blue camouflage short shorts, simple pale pink camisole, a pair of blue flats, and triple blue bangles. I tied my hair in low fluffy braided pigtails and topped it with a pearled headband. I left my room to see dad when someone suddenly called out my name. I turned around and saw Caius standing beside the door of his room. From his looks, it seems like he just finished taking a bath and he's only wearing a pair of black pants. My heart is pounding like mad again and I waved slightly, looking at his firm abs.

"H-hi, Caius" I said softly.

"Would you like to come to my room and talk?" he asked with a smirk.

Well, I don't have anything better to do. "S-sure"

I passed by him and he closed the door. I looked around and observed everything. The room is simple; its walls are blue, there's a wooden brown cabinet beside the window, and a bed with white sheets. Beside the bed is Caius's bag and some of his stuff. I've never been in this room before and I'm pretty sure it has been vacant for a long time and this is the only time it's been used.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Caius puts the towel down on the chair and kneels in front of me. He smells so good, I have to say.

"In five days, I'll be leaving already" he confessed, looking a bit depressed.

I couldn't help but to feel bummed about it too especially that he said that he likes me.

"That soon?" I mumbled.

He nodded and grinned, "Yeah, I have to go back to school by then so-"

"So?"

He leaned closer that our noses nearly bumped already. "What do you say about what I asked a few days ago?"

"Well, I don't-"

I was shocked when he suddenly planted his lips on mine. My heart pounded again like drums on a rock concert. It is so loud and makes my head spin. I've never been kissed before in the lips by anyone and it kinds of feel nice. So this is how it is on those chick flicks movies. I closed my eyes and kissed him back as my arms wrapped around him. He's such a good kisser but, quite aggressive at some times. I bet that dad would kill me if he sees me doing this and there's no exception if he's an angel. He'll definitely _murder _me.

Caius's hand moved down towards my thighs. All of a sudden, I recognized something. His touch is so much like the touch from my mysterious pervert. I pulled myself slightly away from him and looked at him seriously.

"It was you who's been sneaking in my room!" I concluded.

Caius slyly grinned, "So what, you were having a great time"

I slapped him on his cheek for being a pervert and I even thought that it was innocent Caleb who's been sneaking up on me. After all this time, I thought Caius was a decent guy. I couldn't believe I was tricked. I was about to stand up when he pushed me down on the bed, stuffed a small handkerchief on my mouth and holds my hands tight so I couldn't fight back. I squirmed around to get loose but, Caius is just so strong. Caius chuckled and I noticed that his brown eyes turned bloody red.

"I'm sorry but, I cannot take no for an answer. I need to have you" he said.

I started to squeal and sob as he begins to kiss me everywhere again. With one hand, he holds both my wrist while the other tears my camisole. I squealed once more and tried to kick him off but, I was too weak. He moved towards my shorts and unzipped it then pulled it off. I was left with only my underwear. Caius looked at my body with delight but I am very humiliated. I've never been this violated in my entire life. I kept on crying and I'm too weak to fight anymore. Caius is about to spread my legs when the door barged open. Not really barged open, it was blown into a dozen of small pieces. I had the strength to raise my head and saw Caleb standing angrily with a sword on his hand.

"Abigail!" I can hear dad shouting from downstairs.

Caius opened the window and jumped as soon as black wings appeared on his back. Caleb jumped after him, revealing his beautiful white wings for the second time. When dad arrived in the room, he caught a glimpse of Caleb before he disappeared up in the sky. Dad ran towards my aid and wrapped me with a blanket. He hugged me tight as I cried in his arms. He carried me out of that room and brought me to my own room. Percy also came running when he heard the door got blasted.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Dad took a few clothes from my closet when he answered Percy, "We have to close the diner early today and make sure that everything is barricaded. Call the others too"

"Don't tell me it's happening again"

"It's much worse"

Percy went out and closed the door. Dad sat beside me on the bed and dressed me up with a pink ruffle trimmed dress. He made a quick trip to my bathroom and came back carrying a small water dipper with a face towel. He submerged it into the water and pulled it out and squishes it. He starts to wipe my face and arms with it. We both heard footsteps coming from outside and my door opened. Caleb looks really exhausted and he has a bruise on his lip and on his arm.

"How are you doing?" he asked me though he won't look me in the eyes.

I nodded, "I- I'm fine"

"I'll just go down and make sure that the place is safe" he said and left.

There is silence in my room again and dad just continued to wipe my arms and legs with the towel. He looked at me with a curious expression.

"That Caleb, he's an-"

I sniffled and nodded before he could continue, "Yeah, he's an angel. Shocking, isn't it?"

He looked at me for awhile, feeling a bit guilty over something. "How long have you know?"

"Uhm, a week or so"

"Does that mean that you also know about, about me?"

Finally! I thought he'd never mention it.

Dad puts the towel back on the dipper and looked down. He took a few moments before he looked back at me.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head furiously and grips his hand, "I can never be mad at you, dad. Not in a million years"

"But I lied to you about myself, about everything about me"

"For a very good reason, dad. I mean, you made me feel like an ordinary kid when I'm really a daughter of angels"

"But still, I should've told you"

"Come on dad, it's all right" I said and hugged him tight.

"Did Caleb told you about us?" he asked.

I shook my head and wrapped myself with blanket again, "Not really but, he was sort of giving me some hints. James and I were looking through some old stuff when James found an old newspaper about an apocalypse and that's what lead us to go to Nevada"

"You talked to one of our friends there?"

I nodded. I just couldn't keep it from my dad.

"We met Ms. Audrey Anderson and she told me everything"

In the middle of our conversation, a knocked disturbed us. It opened and I saw Caleb standing still with his sword and smiling at my dad.

"You have a visitor"

As soon as Caleb said that, a man at around dad's age appeared beside Caleb. He has black spiky hair, blue eyes, a pair of beautiful white wings, and is wearing a silver armor. He looked at my dad with a smirk.

"It's been a while, Michael" he said with a nice voice.

Dad doesn't seem to be happy seeing him and I looked at him. The angel looked at me curiously and moved forward to the room. He looked around and saw my shelf full of books about angels. He smiled at me but, there's still a hint of seriousness in him.

"You're quite different from celeste" he pointed out.

Celeste, that's my mother's name when she was still an angel.

The angel looked back at my dad, who is still uncomfortable with his presence, and looked bummed.

"Michael, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely daughter?"

Dad sighed and showed me a small smile when he introduced me to the guy, "Abigail, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Abigail"

"G-Gabriel, the messenger?" I muttered, looking very shocked to see another important heavenly figure in my room.

Gabriel bowed to me like a gentleman and smiled, "It's very nice to meet an offspring of two angels"

"So, what brings you here? I haven't heard about any extermination" Michael asked seriously.

Gabriel looked back at my dad, amused. "I didn't know you're still intact with your angel form, excluding the wings"

"I can still do everything I used to do"

"Except to fly" Gabriel teased and looked outside my window.

He observed the sky and the surroundings of our home, "I'm here to give you a message from God concerning your daughter"


	18. Gabriel's News

We all turned quiet with what Gabriel said. I was actually shock that the reason he's here now, standing in my room, is because God has a message regarding me. Hmph, who knew that God even knows who I am? I mean with all the millions of people in this world, he decided to personally send a messenger for me. Quite flattering, actually but, creepy. I saw dad look at him a bit surprised. But seriously, I wasn't expecting him to be surprised since he's an angel. I thought he already had some clue about it.

"What has my daughter done?" dad asked with his usual British accent.

Gabriel looked at my dad and then to me, "She didn't do anything wrong, yet"

Great, why is there always a _yet_ on the end? Do I really look like a pain in the ass? That's just my physical appearance, damn it!

"She just grew up not knowing about her real identity and powers" Gabriel added.

I was completely taken aback with the last thing he said, "Powers?"

Gabriel gave me a weird look, "Surely you know that your dad is the highest ranking of all angels. And his blood runs in your veins. Your father is very powerful and he is still intact with his angelic form unlike your mother, who completely forgot everything about it. I can't believe you didn't tell her anything, Michael"

"I wanted her to be normal" I heard dad mumble.

"Oh yeah, the news" Gabriel mentioned, "God thinks that you have the potential to use your power for good and evil once you've learned to use it. That's why angels are down here to look after you from Lucifer's allies"

"So Caius was-"

"Yes, he's a demon; an incubus specifically. We concluded that Caius wants to have a child with you and to make that child so powerful and to turn him into one of them"

My body shivered and I couldn't help but to turn red with what he just said. A demon wants to have a kid with me? Gross! And not to mention that my dad is in the same room, hearing all of this garbage. It's just so awkward that I covered myself more with the blanket.

"Lucky enough, Charciel here arrived just in the nick of time" Gabriel added but looked at Caleb kind of disappointed, "But that demon almost had her"

Caleb looked down, kind of embarrassed, "I'm very sorry"

"What's up with you, Charciel? God appointed you as the replacement of Michael but, you're not doing too well with your job"

"I didn't know that he was a demon"

"But you had a hunch he was evil!" Gabriel boomed in anger that I was already terrified.

I can't help but to pity Caleb at the moment. He didn't do anything wrong in my opinion.

"I'm sorry" Caleb said again.

Gabriel took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, "Metatron would take care of you. As of now, you do your duty guarding Abigail as Michael and I talk"

And he walked out of the room.

Dad got up and gave me a kiss on the head and pokes the tip of my nose with a smile, "I'll be right back, angel"

And he followed Gabriel out and closed the door behind.

I am left here in the room with Caleb, who looks defeated with his sword in his hands. He still wouldn't look at me and I couldn't help myself but to feel that everything is my fault.

"Are you all right?" I asked my voice too soft than the usual.

Caleb nodded slightly but still didn't face me, "Yeah, I'm all right"

"Look, it's wasn't your fault that Caius nearly got me. You warned me about him yet, I disobeyed you"

"It's not just that. I mean, I'm your guardian angel. I should've felt his powers but, I guess I'm not that ready yet"

"What will happen to you then? I mean, it's like a really big problem to you"

Caleb smirked, "Metatron, my senior, would decide what to do with me"

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I would still be your guardian angel or I'll be replaced"

But I don't want him to be replaced. I mean, he's become a good friend to me already and I like him being around though he sometimes creep me out with the stalking.

"You look disappointed" Caleb pointed out.

I didn't realize that I looked that way and felt embarrassed. And I'm pretty sure that he already knows that I'm growing feelings for him already.

"Shut up" I muttered and looked away.

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!_

I got on my feet and looked outside my window along with Caleb. Uncle Jeep's car is parked in front of the diner along with some other people. We quickly ran out of the house to see them. When I saw mom, she looks so worried and scared. She hugged me tight as soon as she approached me. And I have to say, her hug is crushing my rib cage already.

"Oh my god, sweetie, are you all right?" she asked, looking around me for any bruise or whatever.

"I'm fine mom" I said and saw two other people with them; Kyle Williams and Audrey Anderson.

"Nice to see you again" Miss Anderson told me and winked.

Finally, dad went out of the house along with Gabriel which sort of surprised all of them. Grandpa was more of furious than surprised though.

"You son of a bitch, you still have the guts to come here after all you've done!" grandpa shouted angrily as he tries to get near Gabriel.

Mom, Uncle Jeep, and Percy tries their best to control him from hurting the angel. Gabriel didn't budge an inch and just smirked at grandpa which pissed him more.

"Don't worry, Bob" Gabriel said calmly, "I'm on your side today"

We all went back inside the house to discuss what's about to happen. I was surprised to see that Rochel is there too in his angel form. I sat on the couch with mom and dad and grandpa sitting on the other couch annoyed by just seeing Gabriel in sight. I wonder what had happened before which led him to hate the messenger angel. The others also sat around the living room and I noticed Kyle looking at the sky once in awhile, holding a gun underneath his coat. As Gabriel speaks in the center, the three angels; Sam, Rochel, and Caleb stands on guard around the room.

"If you haven't heard, we have a new set of enemies going here anytime now" Gabriel shared then looked at me, "Their goal is to get Abigail and turn her into a fallen angel, to make her go against god. Of course we don't want that because an offspring of two angels is very powerful. It would be too dangerous if Abigail falls in the hands of Lucifer. So, what we'll do is protect her and Michael volunteered to lead the army once again"

I looked at dad and for the first time, he looks so angelic. It's like he's glowing with yellow light around him. He got up from beside me and holds my hand as he faces everyone in the room.

"All of you here, we have once faced judgment day" dad started with everyone listening to him, "I sacrificed my life as an angel to protect you humans from being terminated. I disobeyed my master for you guys. This time, I am asking you people to help me protect my daughter from being drawn to darkness"

I've never felt so touch before and mom holds my other hand.

"Sometimes you say stupid things, Michael" grandpa said with a smirk, "Of course we'll protect her. She's my granddaughter for god's sake and you're my son-in-law"

"Yeah, we'll protect her no matter what" Uncle Jeep added.

Dad smiled at each one of them looking very thankful, "I appreciate your kindness, all of you"

_Boom!_

A loud blast came outside accompanied with a big flash of white light. We all looked terrified, thinking that the enemies has arrived already. But neither dad nor the four angels seemed to distracted by it.

Gabriel grinned and looked at Caleb, whose been standing quietly in one corner. "Charciel, why don't you greet your senior and bring him here"

Caleb bowed as a sign of respect and went out.

Mom started to tell me that everything would be all right, that they'll make sure that I'm fine, etc. I just nodded. I mean, yeah I am afraid but, I'm pretty sure that we'll get pass this.

_Thud thud thud._

Mom and I and the others looked at the hallway. We can hear loud footsteps coming in like a giant's and a big shadow cast on the floor. Aunt Charlie and Miss Anderson nearly shouted when they saw the figure. He was the tallest creature I have ever seen, his head bent below the ceiling already. He's wearing the same armor as Gabriel except that his tunic underneath the metal armor is green while Gabriel's is red. He has gray long hair over his shoulders and a beard and a moustache. He also has a lot of wings! He looks scary but, he gave us a friendly smile.

"Sorry to barge in like this" he said with a deep voice.

"It's nice to see that you're here to help, metatron" Gabriel said.

Metatron bowed at him slightly.

Hmm, I've read about him before. He is said to be brighter than the sun and he has a lot of eyes. But, he doesn't have a lot of eyes which I am thankful for.

"I am here to look after the humans while you're busy in the war" he shared.

"But you might have heard, some of the demons have already taken over the human's body" Gabriel shared.

"That's all being taken care of now. We'll make sure that they'll return to their normal self without getting hurt"

Grandpa got up and pulled Uncle Jeep up, "Come on everyone, we need some ply woods, hammers, and nails to cover all the doors and windows. We'll be attacking from the diner's roof again"

"You've done this before?" James asked amused.

Grandpa nodded and pulled him up also, "Yea so come on and prove yourself useful"

Everyone got up to do something useful while mom insisted that I go to my room.

"But I want to help" I told her before she pushed me towards the stairs.

Mom sighed and cupped my chin, "Sweetie, I can't afford to get you hurt. Just put on some new clothes and head straight to grandpa's office in the diner.

I wanted to complain but I thought it wouldn't do anything good. I ran upstairs and took off my dress as soon as I entered my room. I changed to a violet lace trimmed camisole, a pair of black shorts, a purple flats. I let loose my hair and looked at myself in the mirror.

Sigh, abbey, why are you always full of trouble? Tsk.

I ran downstairs and headed to the diner. I saw James busy hammering the wood to the windows with help of Mr. Williams. I went in and saw the tall Metatron sitting on one of the stools and having a cup of tea as he watches everyone else work.

"Ah, Abigail!" he said as soon as he saw me and called me.

I gulped and hesitated to come near him. I mean, he's soo huge! He's as big as Hagrid for god's sake. But then again, I approached him slowly. He chuckled as he observed me from head to toe.

"You've grown up to be a beautiful young lady, Abigail" metatron said.

"You watched me grow?" I asked, kind of freaked out.

He nodded, "Of course I did. Michael is a good friend of mine. Anyways, I'm here to ask about Caleb"

"What about him?"

"I heard that the demon nearly got you because of his lack of authority"

"It wasn't his fault, sir, he warned me about Caius"

"But still, it is his job to protect you"

"You're not going to punish him, are you?" I asked, afraid for Caleb.

Metatron smiled as he shook his head, "Of course not, my dear. And I know it might be rude but, I can also hear your thoughts"

Uh-oh. Does that mean that he heard me comparing him to Hagrid?

Metatron chuckled once more, "Yes, I heard that too"

My cheeks heated up, "I-I'm sorry"

"You don't have to worry about it. I'm here to ask you about your feelings towards Caleb"

My heart pounded so fast. He's the senior of Caleb, what should I tell him? I couldn't lie about it.

"It's just a crush" I mumbled. "And I know that Caleb wouldn't like me back"

"He can like you but, I'm not sure if he's willing to let go of his duties"

"I know that"

"So I'm giving you an option. 1) He'll be replaced as your guardian angel and erase your memory about him or 2) He'll still be your angel but, he cannot love you"

Hmm, I definitely don't want option one to happen. Option two, well, at least he could still be around me.

I took a deep breath and said, "I want him to still be my guardian"

Metatron smiled, "Very well, I shall tell him the good news"

To be continued…

*****Okay, I didn't mean to end like this and I know it sucks -_- I actually don't know what'll happen next! Haha. I'll have to think about the next few chapters. It might take me some time but, I PROMISE that I'll update soon. Thanks for reading my story and please do comment **


	19. An Angel's First Kiss

I sat in one corner, watching the sky outside. It looks so eerie and dark outside. It wasn't this dark earlier; it was actually sunny awhile ago. Then I looked around the diner; everyone is doing something. Mom and Ms. Anderson are hammering one of the windows with ply wood and grandpa is making sure that all the weapons are okay, etc. I offered some help to them, like hammer some of the other windows but, they won't let me. They said that my "job" is to hide from the enemy. Pfft, what a lousy task that is. Mr. Kyle Williams barged inside, making the bell chime, with a big gun on his hand, smirking. It's like he's so happy just by holding it.

"It's been awhile since I last hold a gun" he told me, putting a few bullets in it.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I can see from your face. Anyways, why did you decide to help here? I mean, don't you want to look after your family instead?"

Mr. Williams smirked and sits for awhile, "My family experienced the judgment day. They were terrified that they won't be able to survive and see me again. With god's grace, the birth of your cousin, and Michael's help, we all survived. We actually owe him for he is the reason why we're still here. I told my wife that Michael is the one who is in need right now. She didn't hesitate and let me go here"

"That's too nice of you guys"

"Ha! This is also my way to play with the gun again and actually see your dad in action. You should've seen the way your dad fought before, he was like some kind of Arnold Schwarzenegger in the making" he shared excitedly.

That must've been totally awesome. I mean, I couldn't imagine my dad holding a gun though he told me that he was a "retired policeman" before but, he does look like he's used to battles. He never showed a sense of fright. Well, not in front of us. And he could also defend himself when there's a fight happening. Speaking of dad, he just went in the diner along with Caleb. Dad looks really amazing, like some cool detective in a brown trench coat. He also has a few guns hanging around his waist and on his shoulder. He took my hand gently and smiled.

"Come on, Abigail, let's get you to your hiding place" he insisted.

I just nodded and let him lead the way with Caleb behind us. Just beside the kitchen is a brown door leading to grandpa's office. The three of us went in. Grandpa's working place looks like a disaster. There's paper scattered everywhere; on the floor, desk, and on the couch. There's also a tray of used cigar which is three months old and there are also crumpled beer cans on the floor. In short, Grandpa's office stinks and is a dumpsite. Dad moved the papers from the couch aside and neatly placed it on top of the table. I took a sit on the very shallow couch with dad leaning in front of me. He caressed my cheek and then kissed me on the forehead.

"You stay here" he told me, "Until the battle is done"

"But I want to help" seriously, I haven't done something that helpful yet and this might be my only opportunity to show what I can do.

But dad sighed and continued caressing me, "I can't let you do that, angel. You're my reason for living here on earth; you and your mother. I can't take the risk of getting either of you hurt"

"Well, what would that make me feel? It's my whole family fighting for my sake"

"Abigail, don't argue anymore, okay?" he ended with a calm yet serious tone.

I couldn't do anything anymore when he gives me that tone. It' not actually scary, it just gives me a sense of remorse. I took a deep sigh and slouched on the couch with folded arms. Dad doesn't seem to mind and smiled as he pats me on the knees. He got up and looked at Caleb, who is standing beside the door.

"I trust you on looking after my daughter" he said with a serious tone.

Caleb seems to be nervous when he nodded, "I'll do everything to keep her safe"

And then dad left me in Caleb's care.

I lied down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. I tried imagining the last time I saw Caius in my room, trying to, well, harass me. The way those bloody red eyes looked at me was so evil and the black wings freaked me out. I mean, he's a demon for goodness sake! Who wouldn't be afraid of that. But, I was kind of wondering if he does have a tail-since he's a devil and all.

"Hey"

I looked upside down and saw Caleb looking at me with a slight smile.

"Hey" I answered back.

"Are you scared?"

"More of terrified" I said honestly.

"Well, don't be. I'll make sure that I'll keep an eye on you"

I looked away from him so he wouldn't see me blush, "That sounds so sweet"

Caleb walked from where he's standing and sat on the couch beside. He puts his sword aside and looks down on me while I'm still lying.

"I have to be honest with you, Abbey" he said softly.

I looked confused with what he said, "About what?"

"Over the past few days, I've been feeling awkward around you. When that Caius guy first arrived here, I was mad because I had a bad feeling about him. But over the last few days, it's a different feeling. I was…"

"Jealous?" I ended, sitting up and looking at him curiously.

Caleb looked at me smiled a bit, "Yeah, jealous"

He moved closer to the point that our noses bumped each other already. He didn't know how to start and I didn't either. But, we continued on. He kissed me slowly until he got used to it. He wrapped his manly arms around me and kissed me more passionately. Wow, who would have thought that an angel who has no experience in kissing would be such a great kisser? I kissed him back with the same passion, forgetting about what's about to happen later on.

He stopped and I looked straight into his brown eyes.

"How was it, your first kiss?" I asked, touching his soft kissable lips.

Caleb snickered, "Heavenly"

I giggled and kissed him again. This time because of our intimate affection for each other, Caleb's becoming a bit aggressive and pushed me down on the sofa. His hand starts to wonder down my thighs but, I didn't care. I want what he's doing.

"Hey Abbey"

Caleb suddenly sat up and so did I, pretending that nothing happened, as soon as James went in. James looked at me suspiciously as he closed the door behind him.

"What were you doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nothing!" I said in a defensive way and looked away from him.

I heard Caleb snort.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

James sit down on grandpa's chair and pulled out another cigar and lit it. I could seriously slap him if he doesn't stop sucking that cancer stick.

James inhaled it and drew out a lot of smoke, "Well, they said that I should stay here too. I guess I'm as special as Abbey here"

I didn't listen to him and looked away, pissed off. Why does he have to come at the wrong time?


	20. Battle

*****Hey, this is the next chapter. It's been a long time since I updated this story. I actually ran out of ideas. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Legion.**

Since James joined us, the three of us are now silent. James is busy sucking his cigar, Caleb is standing by the door, and I am on the couch looking for split ends. Yeah, split ends are what I'm worrying about instead of an upcoming war between good and evil. Then all of a sudden, a loud horn noise disturbed the whole area. I mean, its sound echoed all over the desert and I could seriously feel the earth shaking. I am even shaking. I quickly got up, terrified. Caleb slightly opened the door and peeked in. He doesn't seem to be happy with what he's seeing.

"James, you stay close to abbey" Caleb instructed.

James steps on his cigar and goes to me. We sat in one corner, scared, hearing shouting outside. The sounds of gunshots and clanging of swords could be heard already. We heard the window of the diner get shattered and some of the chairs moved around.

"I'll go out" Caleb said and turned the knob around.

"Be careful" I told him.

He smiled at me and quickly ran outside and closed the door again. James quickly locked the door and stays on guard beside it with a baseball bat on his hand.

"Damn it" he uttered, "And I thought that our life is simple"

"What's so normal about living in the desert?" I butted in.

He gave me that annoyed looked. "Just shut up and sit there.

And so I sat back on the couch biting my thumb. The fight is getting worse, I guess-hearing more gunshots. Oh god, I can't take it anymore! Why is there a war caused by me? Why am I this special? Or in other words, bad luck? I closed my eyes and prayed silently to god.

_God,_

_I know you can hear me. Please, let all this madness stop. I'm begging of you. Or just give me my powers, I am an angel right? I want to help my family. I want this to end. Please god, help us._

"Abbey"

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard Caleb's voice. The door is open and he's standing there, breathing hard. I ran towards him and hugged him tight.

"Caleb, is it done?" I asked, caressing his soft face.

He nodded slightly and hugged me back, "Not yet"

"H-how is everyone, are they safe?"

"Yeah, they are"

"Oh Caleb, I'm just glad you're safe"

I hugged him again which lasted for awhile. I was leaning my head on his chest when I looked at the corner of the office. Behind the sofa, I saw the baseball bat James was holding. And speaking of James, why didn't he react when Caleb opened the door? And where is he? I looked beside the baseball bat, in the corner and saw my dear cousin unconscious with blood gushing on his forehead. I quickly let go of Caleb and ran to my cousin's aid. I tried shrugging him off to wake up but, he's just really too weak to wake up.

"James, wake up!" I exclaimed, then I looked at Caleb, "What happened to him?"

Before Caleb cold even answer, James starts to moan. I looked back at him and moved closer as he tries to say something.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked. "I'm here"

"R-run…" he starts to mumble softly, almost to himself.

"What are you saying?"

"H-he's not…C-Caleb"

I looked back at Caleb, who is smirking at me. He looks like Caleb but there is something weird about him. And the way he looks, it's not very comforting that I feel terrified in his presence. And his eyes, it's not the same warm eyes Caleb has. I screamed as soon as he transformed to somebody else. A pair of black wings appeared on his back and his red eyes have this deathly look. It was Caius. He grabbed me around my waist and busted the ceiling. I opened my eyes as soon as I felt the cold breeze on my face. I looked down and saw the demons surrounding the house and the diner. They were so many that they already outnumbered my family and friends. Then I saw dad battling along with Gabriel.

"Dad! Dad!" I screamed, trying to free myself from Caius.

Dad and Gabriel heard me and looked at me miserably. "Abigail!"

Dad ran following Caius' trace and so did Caleb. I saw a bright light covered dad and he burst out of it, flying with his beautiful white wings. I never thought that I'd ever see my dad in his angel form. Caleb also flew alongside dad, trying to outrun Caius. Caius quickly flies down towards the ground in full speed. I thought he's just a lunatic that would crush us to the hard concrete road. But surprisingly, a huge hole appeared on the ground where Caius entered with me. It smelled of earth, obviously, but later became the foul smell of blood and something dead. We reached the end of the hole and I was surprised to see what I'm seeing. There's a world under. It's just like what I've read in the _Divine Comedy_. There are scary looking demons everywhere, making the dead suffer with all kinds of punishments. I also saw a river made out of blood. I couldn't take the view anymore and my mind starts to spin with the foul smell of blood.

"Abigail!"


	21. The Lecherous Incubus Caius

I could hear people moaning in pain as if they're carrying a heavy burden and the strong whipping of wind. Slowly, I opened my eyes when I felt a strong wind gushing but, it feels really hot. It's as if I'm inside an oven. I looked around and everything seems to be so dark and windy. I wanted to get up but, I realized that my hands are chained over my head. I tried budging it out but, it's no use. I looked in front of me and I gasped in horror. Here I am, lying on top of a big stone table, completely naked. I feel humiliated, embarrassed, all the words related to shame. I squirmed more, trying to get away from this place when I heard someone snickering. I looked up and saw Caius, completely naked too, looking at me from above.

"Boo" he said with a grin.

"Get me out of here!" I screamed.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, Abigail. We're just beginning. I also want to welcome you to my abode, the 2nd circle of hell. I'm pretty sure you're already aware what lies in the 2nd circle"

I could remember it clearly as if my _Inferno _book is in front of me. The 1st circle is the limbo and the 2nd one is lust. Gabriel is right then, that Caius is an incubus who wants to take me. Caius laughed, walking beside me, looking at my body. He looked at it with lust and touches my stomach. His hand feels surprisingly cold. I mean, we're in hell but his touch feels so cold.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted while I start to sob. "Don't look"

He leaned towards me, sniffing my body. He seems to be satisfied.

"I must say, you really have a nice body. It also has this nice addicting sweet smell" he said then looked slyly on my private part down there. "It makes me think of dirty things, you know. And lucky for me I'm a demon, I won't feel guilty about anything. You don't have to feel embarrassed about your body, be proud of it. Guys would be satisfied to see something as beautiful as your body"

I felt more humiliated that I started crying.

"Shh" he shushed me, caressing my sweaty head. "It would be done before you know it"

"W-what are you s-saying?" I choked.

He smirked and leaned on my face and licked the side of my face. I cried in disgust and fright. He is going too far already. Caius grinned and walked at the end of my feet, clasping both of my legs. I screamed more trying to kick him away but, his grip is too tight.

Caius smirked. "Basically, our plan is to free Satan from the ninth circle. We're doing our very best to free him from that icy circle. Luckily, after that Caleb replaced your dad, we seem to be having our way done. In short, that Caleb is no good like your father"

"Don't talk to him like that!" I growled but, still sobbing.

Caius looked at me with a suspicious look, "Don't tell me that you've fallen for him. Hmm, basically, it's a sin for an angel to be with a human. But I guess he's not breaking any rules because you're an angel bound with human life. Sad to say though, Caleb has his duties, which he doesn't do very well, while you're living a pathetic human life"

He's trying to make me feel bad about it. He wants me to get mad at Caleb because Caleb doesn't want to take any risk the same risk that my dad took.

"But if that fails" Caius started, "You're our second plan. You know how badly I want you and you don't know how happy I would be if I get to have a child with you which I will oblige to raise. That would be just wonderful, an offspring of a demon and an angel. Do you have any idea how strong it would be? So, just stay calm and let my pet do its job. It wouldn't take long, or if I enjoy, it might take a few hours"

He roughly spreads my legs and I screamed and cried, begging him to stop whatever he's trying to do. But what help would it do? He's a demon and demons don't show any mercy. He looked at me with a malicious grin and is very hungry for lust. I closed my eyes tight for whatever is in store for me. Just then, a bright light appeared which made some of the demons scream. Caius shouted in pain and lets go of my legs. I looked at him and he is covering his face, screaming in pain and anger. Once he uncovered his face, there's a huge slash on his face-making his face ugly with a huge scar.

Then I saw two bright guys coming down. It was dad and Caleb. Caleb grabbed his sword which struck Caius in the face and ran towards him to fight. Meanwhile, dad breaks the chain on my hands into smithereens. He quickly helps me sit down and I quickly cover my body with my hands. Dad took off his coat and places it over me. I am still crying and mortified with the way I looked in front of them. It was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked me in his usual calm way, wiping off the tears on my face.

I shook my head as I sob and hugged him.

"I'm scared, dad" I choked.

"Shh" he said and kissed me on the head, "You'll be all right, I'm here now. We have to go now and leave this place"

He carried me down of the stone table and is about to carry me back to the real world when I suddenly remembered what Caius told me.

"We still can't leave dad" I told him. "We have to stop Satan"

Dad looked at me in a confused manner, "What are you saying?"

"The demons intend to set Satan free from the 9th circle. They're thinking of having another war with the angels and to let Satan fight with God. We have to stop it"

"We better go there now"

And dad carried me and flew off. I looked down, worried that Caleb is still down there fighting off with that evil Caius.

"Don't worry!" Caleb shouted, hearing what I was thinking, "I'll catch up as soon as I'm done here!"


	22. Lucy's Temptation

Dad flew over the rest of hell with him holding me tight closer to him going towards the 9th circle. I knew that we're getting near when I suddenly felt chills. The place turned colder and the walls were made of ice now and its ceiling has icicles. We have arrived at the 9th circle where the treacherous ones are being punished, including Satan. From beyond, I could already hear the loud flapping of his wings-trying to break free.

We finally saw Satan and he really freaked me out. I mean, I thought he's the most beautiful angel of all? I never imagined seeing something ghastly as a beast like him. He has three faces and in each mouth, he chews sinners; Cain, Brutus, and Judas Iscariot. I could hear my heart beat rising as I see half of his body stuck in the icy river of cocytus while he tries to free himself from the melting ice. He scares me so much.

"We have to cut off his wings" dad suggested.

I looked at him, terrified. "H-how do you suppose we do that?. He's as big as a giant"

"With my sword. If you haven't forgotten, Abigail, I had once defeated him already"

"But he wasn't in this form yet, dad. He looks much fiercer now. He'll kill you dad"

Dad smiled, watching where he is flying. "Not if I get him first"

As we're getting closer to Satan, dad suddenly let out a soft groan and swirled down on the ground with me. We both fell on the icy ground and I screamed. I quickly got up as soon as I saw a man under the ice, looking straight back at me. I turned around and saw dad, wounded on his left shoulder.

"Dad, are you all right?" I asked worriedly.

Dad looks at his bleeding shoulder and hissed in pain. "It's nothing"

Above us, the demons didn't attack although they already have the chance to kill us. They were looking somewhere else, with evil grins on their scary faces. Dad and I followed their gaze and saw Satan. His wings flapped harder and he pushes his big hands on the icy river which slowly cracks. The ice around him is getting thinner. With a loud roar, the ice surrounding Satan's body shattered and he flew higher. He's free and his long pointy tail swaying around. Dad pushed behind a big rock and looked at me worriedly.

"Stay here and only come out if it's safe already" he ordered.

I looked terrified with whatever he's thinking, "You can't fight him! He'll kill you"

"I'll be fine. I love you"

He kissed me on the forehead and quickly flies toward his nemesis.

Behind the rock, I peeked and watched my dad bravely face this huge beast with three faces.

"Satan!" dad shouted.

All three ghastly faces of Satan faced dad and lets out a deep growl.

"Michael" he said with a deep scary voice, very demonic I must say. "In all places, I never thought I'll see you down here"

"I can't let you leave hell! I'll lock you up in that ice prison of yours"

Satan roared in anger that scared even the other demons. Saliva starts to drool from his scary fangs like he's some kind of dog with rabies. He looks like he has the thirst to kill my father already. He hated my dad so much.

"You'll never see heaven again!" his big clawed hands tried to swipe away my dad which he quickly evades.

He moves forward and tries stabbing the proud demon on the chest with his powerful sword. Unfortunately, dad wasn't successful. I covered my mouth as soon as Satan pushed away dad's sword which flew down and got stuck on the ice like the sword in the Arthur story. Satan grabbed my dad in a crushing grasp, making my dad shout in pain.

Satan laugh, "I never liked you, Michael. And this time, I'll be successful and I'll show that god of yours who is more powerful"

With all his might, he threw my dad like he is a pro baseball player. The wall blew up into small pieces where dad hit himself and fell down on the icy ground, unconscious. I felt terrible seeing my dad in that kind of state-mortifying even. Satan is getting ready to leave the underworld and I just can't let that happen. I quickly ran towards dad's sword and pulled it out from the ice. I ran towards Satan, acting brave even though I have no clue with what's about to happen.

"Satan!" I shouted, my heart beating faster and faster.

The big demon turned around, its three faces staring down on me with three pairs of eyes. I feel like fainting but, I clutched tighter to the sword with my trembling hands.

_Be strong,_ I said to myself.

"Abigail" he said and that's the scariest way I heard my name being mentioned. "Come with me and I'll lead you to a happy life"

"Shut up!" I shouted, pointing the sword at him.

"Come with me and no one would ever think of you as a troublemaker"

"Troublemaker?" I suddenly remembered the nuns who hated me so much.

"Yes, those nuns from your school will never ever bother you again. They won't be nagging you anymore. There will be no guy who'll hurt your feelings"

"Not hurt me…"

"Yes, forget about Caleb. He'll just hurt you. He doesn't love you. He's just doing his job. Once he's done, he'll leave you, making you feel miserable. Leave your mother and father"

I looked at my father, who is bleeding and unconscious.

"He lied to you for so long" Satan continued tempting me. "He's the reason why you're living a miserable life. it's all because of the lies he has told you"

He stretched out his big hand, "Come with me"

I stepped on his palm and he carried me equally near his shoulders.

"With me, you'll feel happier"

I looked at him and smiled, "One word…"

I clutched on the sword and jumped forward to his shoulder and slashed through his big wings.

"Stay in hell!"

Satan shouted in pain that almost the whole hell shook like a massive earthquake. I fell on the ground, feeling pain all over my body and a huge rock hits me on the head. With that, everything turned black. The last thing I saw was the image of my dad on the other side, unconscious, and Satan being sucked by the ice again.


	23. A Taste Of Paradise

Even with my eyes closed, I can sense a bright light was dazzling over me. It actually dazzled me even with my eyes closed. It was like the sun's rays but, its hotness didn't hurt me. It felt comforting like the warm hug of a father. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. Everything around me is white. White ceiling, white drapes, white everything. I am inside a big room, lying in a big comfortable bed. I sat up, leaning back on the headboard, observing everything in the room. There's nothing much in the room except for a round coffee table and a chair beside an open veranda where there is an overview of the calm blue sea. I stood up and noticed that I'm wearing an airy white dress with a white ribbon. It looks so magnificent.

_Where am I?_, I thought.

This doesn't look like home but, it feels home. I walked out of the room and looked outside the long open hallway. It is deserted but, I can smell the fresh air and the smell of fresh flowers blooming in spring. Okay, that just sounds weird like I'm hallucinating or something. I walked around the hallway and looked at my left where a beautiful flower garden is standing. It's filled with green bushes and various beautiful flowers I've never seen before. Well of course, where would I find flowers in the desert? While looking, I saw a man, wearing also a white clothing, sitting on the stone bench in front of the fountain, feeding the birds with bread crumbs.

I went out to the garden and I looked up at the sky. The clouds looks so puffy and like so close I could touch them. I looked back at the man and he is looking at me, smiling. He is a very handsome man with a gentle loving smile. His slightly long brown hair looks elegant and his short beard and moustache slightly gives him a rugged look.

"H-hi" I uttered shyly.

He smiled and signaled me to sit beside him.

Slowly, I approached him and sat beside him. Looking at his face closely mesmerized me. He is truly good looking and his green eyes are just comforting.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile, "Y-yes, I did. Is this your home?"

"Yes, it is"

"Well, it really is beautiful"

"Thank you, Abigail"

I looked at him surprised. I never met him before but, he knows me like I'm a friend.

"Y-you know me?" I asked.

He smiled again, "Of course, my child. I've known you for a long time. Do you like this place?"

I looked at the birds on the ground eating the crumbs and smiled. I couldn't deny that this place is the most beautiful place in the world.

"I like it here, very much" I said, "It's very peaceful and beautiful"

"Your parents was once here"

"They were?"

"Yes, they liked it here too. It's like their second home. If you would like, you can stay here forever"

"I can?" I asked excitedly.

It would be fun to live in a big mansion with a beautiful flower garden and a view of the ocean from my window rather than seeing the desert every morning.

The guy smiled back at me, "You're always welcome in my home"

"Well, I'd love to but, how about my parents? My studies?"

"It's all about making choices" then he holds my hand gently, "Your mother once faced the same problem about whether going back home or staying here"

"She didn't stay"

"She did not. If she stayed here, she wouldn't have a daughter such as you"

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

He smiled, shining like a star. "I am your father, brother, and friend. I'm always here by your side when you need my guidance. I am here as your protector"

For some reason, I feel like crying. I wanted to stay with him forever but, I cannot just leave my family.

"Would my life be okay if I go back home?" I asked, fighting off tears. "I mean, would it be worth it?"

"My child, your life couldn't be compared to anything. It might not be happy always but, it is worth it. You're loved by wonderful parents"

I hugged him tight, my tears trickling down, feeling comfortable in his arms as if he was dad. "Thank you so much"

"I love you, Abigail, remember that. I am always here if you ever need my help"

"I won't forget"

He looked me in the eyes and wiped off my tears, "You better go back home now. They're waiting for you"


	24. Farewell, My Angel

I opened my eyes once more but this time, I'm in my room. I'm not in the beautiful white room with the view of the ocean. I'm back in my room with a bandage on my forehead and right arm.

"Abigail?"

I looked to my left and saw mom controlling herself from crying beside dad. He, himself, doesn't look to good at the moment.

"Are you all right, dad?" I said, feeling a little pain as I speak.

Dad nodded with a smile and holds my hand, "I'm fine, angel. Just clipped off my wings for the third time"

"Oh Abbey, I'm so happy that you're finally awake" mom finally said, kissing my hand.

"W-why, how long have I been sleeping?"

"It's been two weeks. All of us were all so worried about you"

"H-how's everyone. What happened to the battle?"

"We did it" dad said happily. "We defeated the evil ones. Everyone is safe too. Gabriel and Metatron went back to heaven now and prays for your recovery"

And speaking of angels. "Did Caleb leave already?"

Mom shook her head, "He's outside. He watched over you night and day, hoping that you'd wake up already"

I feel flattered hearing that.

"Would you like to see him?" mom asked.

I hesitated at first. I mean, it would just hurt me to see him when I know he'll be gone soon. But, I want to see him before he leaves.

"Yes, please" I finally said.

Mom got up and supports dad who seems to be in a lot of pain. They gently walked out of the room and I saw mom calling Caleb. Just beside the door, I saw him peeking in my room. He walked in and closed the door. The silence was awkward but, not in a bad way. He walked towards my bed and sat on the chair where mom was sitting earlier. I noticed that Caleb has a band aid on his left cheek and a bandage on his right wrist.

"Are you all right?" I asked worried as I tried to sit up.

He helped me out and smirked, "It's just a scratch. You're the savior here"

"Really?"

"Yes, you defeated Satan and he's forever trapped in that ice"

"H-how about Caius?"

"Don't worry about him, he's forever gone"

"Thank you for saving me that time"

"It was nothing. I was just doing my job"

Yeah, job. That's all he ever thinks of.

He seemed to hear what I said and holds my hand gently, "I'm really glad you're finally okay"

"It was all because of you. You did a great job protecting me"

"I failed quite a few times and put you in danger"

"But you're always there just in the nick of time"

"Yes, I guess you're right" he said then took a deep breath, "I'll be leaving now-back to heaven I mean"

"Oh" was all I could mutter.

He continues to caress my hand with his thumb, "My work here is done and I have to go back to my post"

"Well, good luck with that"

But deep inside it hurts. I don't want him to leave me.

Caleb cupped my chin and made me look at him. He is smiling and couldn't help but to cry. I'll be missing that sweet face of him. He leaned closer and kissed me. More tears fell and I hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you" I sobbed.

"Me too" he whispered. "I'll always look after you from above"

"Visit me often"

He lets go of me and smiled, "I will"

He got up and stood at the foot of my bed. His whole body begins to glow so bright like a star. His foot starts to disappear up to his upper part, slowly fading.

"I'll never regret kissing you" he said.

"Me too" I choked, watching his body fade into thin air.

"Don't cause any trouble in the academy, okay?"

I giggled, "I'll try my best"

I watched his smiling face slowly disappear and saw him mouthing his last words.

_I love you._

Then I found myself alone in my quiet room, sobbing. I looked at my desk and saw the single white feather from his wings. Even though he's not with me physically, he'll always be in my heart. And he'll always look after me, doing his job as my guardian angel.


	25. My Angel

*****Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story. Haha. Sorry, if it doesn't end well. Please do comment :D**

After five days, I packed my things again to go back to the Academy for the last semester. I might not like it but, what the heck? I might as well find some way to make it enjoyable. Besides, I'm the queen of mischief. Wahahahaha. Anyways, I'm back wearing my usual academy school uniform but now with a different hairstyle. Boo yah! I cut my hair short like Hayley Williams and I pretty love it. I tied it up in a kind of messy way with only my side bangs hanging loosely. I still have my bruises but, I already came up with an excuse. I'll just tell them I was into sports during the break. Grandpa and James picked up my things and placed it inside the car while I ran towards my parent's room. Dad is lying on the bed, reading today's newspaper. He saw me and puts it down.

"You're leaving now?"He asked.

I nodded sadly, "Yeah, I have no choice but to go back to school"

"It's for your future"

"I know. You take care okay?"

Dad chuckled, "I should be the one saying that"

I hugged him tight. It's always so hard saying goodbye.

"Abbey, let's go!"

I let go of dad and rolled my eyes.

"James could really ruin a nice mood" I shared.

Dad just chuckled as I get up.

"I love you" he told me. "And be good"

"I will dad. I love you too!"

I ran downstairs and saw mom making soup for dad in the kitchen. I quickly give her a kiss and a hug then ran outside to the car. Grandpa is the one going to drive while James is sitting beside him, annoyed.

"Finally!" he said as soon as I get in. "What took you so long?"

"Well, sorry" I said sarcastically. "I was just saying goodbye"

"Tsk, whatever"

I made faces behind him. But honestly, I'll miss my bonding moments with him.

After the long drive back to Los Angeles, we arrived at the Academy. Nothing changed with it; it's still rusty and haunted looking. Students started arriving too. Grandpa and James unloaded my things and said their goodbyes. Grandpa was the first one.

"I'll miss you, kiddo" he said, hugging me.

I smirked, "I'll miss you too grandpa"

"It looks like I'll be doing all the job in the diner and garage again"

James looked at him quite offended, "Hey, I help you out"

Grandpa made a face, "Tsk, whatever, jackass"

I giggled and hugged James tight.

"I'll honestly miss you" I said.

"Me too. Take care all right and try not to push a nun again" James teased.

I grinned, "I'll try"

They went back inside the car and left, waving goodbye to me.

Carrying my things, I went back to my old room. When I opened my room, a blonde girl screamed seeing my sight. It's my roommate Jamie and she ran towards me, crushing me with her tight hug. I couldn't breathe and I realized that there are other girls in the room, watching us.

"Oh Abbey, I missed you so much! I have a lot to tell you and I have something for you. Come on!" she pulled me towards the bed and rummaged her stuff.

I looked at her curiously and she pulled out a beautiful purple coat from her suitcase.

"It's your favorite color" she said with a grin.

I looked at it, quite speechless. "This is amazing, thank you!"

"You're welcome"

"Tell us Jamie about your vacation" one girl said.

Jamie excitedly looked at them and started with her story about Italy. I wasn't really listening as my mind starts to drift away. While Jamie is busy talking and talking, I sneaked out of the room. Teehee. I really don't like to listen to long stories. It bores me that's why I always sleep during lectures. Anyways, I walk out of the dorm building and towards the off limits woods just behind the campus. The nuns are too busy welcoming students that they didn't even notice me. As I walked at the woods, only a small sunlight could enter because the trees are too thick. I walked quietly, reminiscing how Caleb scared the hell out of me.

"Didn't I just tell you to stay away from trouble?"

I nearly jumped off my feet when I heard a voice beside me.

I turned around, looking shocked. I can't believe who I am seeing right in front of me. It is Caleb, wearing the academy's uniform. He is grinning back at me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I squealed.

He raised an eyebrow at me, looking confused as he scratches his head. "I paid for the tuition, didn't I? I can't just waste it"

"B-but how about your duties up there?"

Caleb sighed and places his hands inside his blazer's pockets and slowly walks towards me, "Sam has it covered. Besides, it might kill me for missing that kiss and I want to take a few risks"

"Did you cut off your wings too?"

"Nah. I'm still bound with my duties and God decided to let me keep it"

We were quiet for a moment. I mean, Caleb is back here again on earth in his human form.

"Would you let me take the risk?" he suddenly asked.

"What risk?"

"To prove myself to you"

I smirked, feeling my cheeks blush, "Fine, prove yourself now"

He grinned and took my left hand. Slowly, he pulled something out of his right pocket and puts it in my ring finger. I was shocked. It's a beautiful halo ring with white diamonds around and a big deep blue diamond in the center. It shimmered as the sunlight touches it.

"I-it's beautiful" I muttered.

Caleb grinned, "I'm very glad you liked it"

"You idiot, are you proposing?"

"I'm not that stupid. Do you want the mighty Angel Michael kill me?" then he holds both my hands. "It's a sign of my promise"

"Promise?"

"That I'll never leave you and that I'll always love you. That's as good as being married"

"You're taking the risk on love?"

"Well, yeah. There's nothing wrong with it, I guess"

"Would you like to eat?" I suddenly said, feeling quite hungry. "I'm craving for apple pie"

"I'd love that"

"I love you too" I grinned.

Caleb looked at me surprised but eventually smiled. He leaned closer and kissed me full in the moment. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and indulge myself in this simple paradise. So I guess, I have a happily ever after just like my parents. This time, school will be fun alongside my best friend Jamie and my angel boyfriend Caleb.

The End

**How was it? Please comment or whatever :D**


End file.
